Operación San Valentín
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Post-D02, Pre-Epílogo / Miyako, ya cansada de cómo Hikari maneja su relación con Takeru, decide tomar cartas en el asunto… ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que jugando a ser Cupido? Take/Hika .5/5. El Fin.
1. i: Y Así Comienza, ¡Miyako al Rescate!

**_Mi primer Takari, asi con todas sus letras, como pareja pricipal y no secundaria. Este fic lo tenia empezado desde hace ya muuuuucho tiempo, pero solo ahora encontré la inspiracion para terminarlo. Va a constar de 5 capitulos, y el fic terminara, si no me equivoco, el 14 de febrero, y cada capitulo será subido una vez a la semana, cada lunes._**

**_Bueno, lalalalala, espera que les guste, y nos vemos la proxima semana._**

* * *

**"Operación San Valentín"  
(Post-D02, Pre-Epílogo / Miyako, ya cansada de cómo Hikari maneja su relación con Takeru, decide tomar cartas en el asunto… ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que jugando a ser Cupido?)**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**__

_**i.**_**_Y Así Comienza; ¡Miyako al Rescate!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Hikari suspiró nuevamente, observando detenidamente cada movimiento que hacía Takeru. Lo que sea que estuviera diciendo el profesor ya había perdido importancia para ella, y en un rincón de su mente, se preguntó desde cuando un chico era más importante que su educación.

Pero Takeru no era cualquier chico, _no_. Él era su mejor amigo desde que ambos tenían unos tiernos ocho años, con quien había pasado por montones de aventuras y en quien podía confiar ciegamente, sabiendo que él nunca la defraudaría.

Takeru era el chico de quien estaba enamorada—tan enamorada como una chica de quince años puede estar, claro está. Porque, ¿qué puede saber de amor una niña de tan solo quince años?

_Bueno, puede que mucho, solo tengo que tomar a Sora como ejemplo. Cuatro años junto a Yamato y ambos están más enamorados que nunca… Si, han tenido sus desacuerdos, y se han distanciado un par de veces, pero aun así vuelven a estar juntos al final. Sin importar qué. O a mi hermano, un año y medio con Mimi, y no ha tenido mayores problemas. ¿Qué podría interponerse entre Takeru y yo?_

Un leve golpe en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltearse a ver quien interrumpió su momento de contemplación, se vio cara a cara con una de sus compañeras de clase, quien le pasó un trozo de papel doblado, pidiéndole que se lo diera a Takeru. Hikari suspiró cansada y asintió, volteándose hacia adelante nuevamente. Estiró su brazo, y tras asegurarse que el profesor no estuviera viendo, golpeó el hombro del rubio, quien ahora se sentaba justo delante de ella, y esperó.

Takeru se volteó levemente y sonrió al verla. Sonrisa que ocasionó un leve sonrojo de su parte. Ella le entregó el papel sin decir nada, y cuando este le preguntó de quien era, luego de ver que no provenía de ella, Hikari solo se encogió de hombros. Él leyó rápidamente el papel y luego fijó su vista en alguien sentado en los bancos de más atrás, dándole a quien sea le envió el mensaje una pequeña sonrisa. Después de darle las gracias, mostrándole otra sonrisa, Takeru se volteó hacia el frente, fijando su atención en la lección.

Hikari no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapo de sus labios.

_Claro, sus fans._

Al año después de la caída de Malonmyotismon, la madre de Takeru tuvo que viajar a Francia por motivos de trabajo, llevándose a Takeru con ella. Claro, si bien todos estaban tristes por su partida, sabían que esa era una buena oportunidad para el chico, pues no todos los días uno tenía la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero. Estuvo dos años en Francia, y cuando volvió, ya no era su amigo de siempre Takeru, ya no era un niño.

Cuando volvió, era solo Takeru, un joven muy apuesto de quien se sintió inmediatamente atraída. Su cuerpo había crecido, y sus músculos se habían definido, lo cual se debió al deporte que seguro practicaba allá. También llegó con un adorable acento que lo dejó como el chico más irresistible dentro de la secundaria. Ciertamente, los genes que poseían los rubios hermanos eran bastante buenos, porque así como Yamato parecía tener cada día más fans, lo mismo era para Takeru. La única diferencia entre ellos era que, mientras Yamato ya se había acostumbrado a toda la atención que recibía de las chicas, Takeru no, y eso lo hacía aun más atractivo para la población femenina de la escuela.

Hikari pensó en un principio, que la atracción que sintió solo fue un producto de la sorpresa que tuvo al verlo tan cambiado y lo que alguna vez sintió por él cuando eran niños. Pero, contrario a lo que esperó, en lugar de disminuir, su atracción por él creció, y pronto ya no solo era atracción física, lentamente había empezado a enamorarse de su querido amigo de infancia. Y por más que lo intentara, no veía una solución a este predicamento. Muchas veces se preguntó si esto era lo que sintió Sora cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yamato, esta confusión, esta negación, y finalmente esta resignación a la realidad.

¿Habría Sora luchado en contra sus sentimientos por el rubio mayor? Quién sabe, lo único claro es que ella había conseguido el valor para declarársele y tuvo la suerte de que Yamato le correspondiera. Y las cosas habían salido espectacularmente para ellos.

Lástima que ella no fuera como Sora, así de valiente, para declarársele. El temor a un rechazo era demasiado grande como para que siquiera pensara en confesarse.

Así se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos meses, amando en silencio a su mejor amigo, observando todos esos detalles que lo hacen quien es, adorándolo, admirándolo, desde la distancia. No sabía en qué momento había vuelto a ser esa niña tímida que alguna vez fue, pero cuando estaba cerca de Takeru, se sentía tan… tan… _nerviosa_ que no sabía que decir. Y el hecho que él siguiera actuando como siempre lo ha hecho con ella, solo le demostraba que la veía como su amiga y nada más.

Lo peor de todo es que el día de San Valentín se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante. Solo una semana y estaría sobre ellos, junto con el baile que el comité de la escuela había organizado, quienes era liderados nada menos que por Mimi. Este año Mimi lo planeó todo para que el baile fuera casi como una pre-graduación para los de último año, solo porque Taichi estaba dentro de los futuros graduados. Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes aun, Mimi había sugerido que este año, fueran las chicas las encargadas de invitar a los chicos al baile, y solo las chicas. Iba a ser una velada formal, algo que a muchos chicos, principalmente Yamato y Taichi, no les gustó nada la idea.

Y con el baile a tan solo una semana de distancia, las fans de Takeru lo perseguían como abejas a la miel pidiéndole que fuera con una de ellas. Y Hikari estaba segura que esa nota era otra invitación más.

Lo que ella no entendía, era por qué Takeru se rehusaba a darles una respuesta definitiva. Por lo que había escuchado en rumores, era que Takeru parecía estar esperando la invitación de una chica en especial, por lo que no daba respuestas a las que ya lo habían invitado.

Su optimista corazón quería creer que él esperaba por ella, porque él también la quería en secreto, y esperaba alguna señal que le dijera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero… ¿no era ella lo suficientemente obvia ya? Es aquí donde su pesimista mente interfería y le reprimía que no, si Takeru realmente sintiera algo por ella, aunque solo sea atracción, hubiera notado algo, o quizás _sí_ lo notó pero callaba para no dañar su amistad.

_Takeru… ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser más simples entre nosotros ahora? ¿Qué pasó con aquellos tiempos en donde nos entendíamos a la perfección?_

Pero ella sabía lo que había pasado con esos tiempos; se habían esfumado en el momento en que aceptó sus sentimiento por él.

La campana del receso sonó, anunciando la llegada de la hora de almuerzo. Todos en el salón comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas para ir a la cafetería. Hikari se puso de pie justo en el momento en que Takeru lo hizo y ambos se sonrieron al darse cuenta de ello. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, un mar de chicas se abalanzó sobre Takeru, empujándola lejos de donde estaba. Y en menos de lo que se esperaba, ella se encontraba parada junto a la puerta.

Suspiró tristemente, captando luego la mirada que Takeru le daba por sobre las cabezas de sus fans, era una de tristeza, pero había algo mas… _algo_ que no pudo identificar en su mirada. El chico le dio una sonrisa apenada antes de dirigir su atención a las muchachas que le rodeaban. Hikari sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado levemente y luego salió del salón, caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Miyako no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo había sucedido entre su mejor amiga y el menor de los rubios. Tan solo bastaba verle la cara a Hikari para sacar sus propias conclusiones. En silencio, observó como esta se sentaba frente a ella mientras esperaban al resto de sus amigos, suspirando con pesadez.

No sabía que pensar, ni que hacer, sobre esta repentina situación.

Ella sabía que entre Hikari y Takeru siempre ha habido una cierta… _conexión_, un cierto vinculo que el resto no podía compartir, ni penetrar. Era algo de ellos dos, y solo de ellos dos. Era como si siempre estuvieran sincronizados el uno con el otro, siempre en la misma frecuencia. Hikari siempre parecía saber cuando Takeru iba a entrar en uno de sus momentos de oscuridad, logrando sacarlo antes de que cayera muy hondo. Y él siempre parecía saber cuando ella se sumía en su inseguridad y atentaba con seguir esa oscuridad que parecía perseguirla por todas partes. Si bien era ella la que compartía la digievolución DNA con Hikari, era Takeru el único que lograba salvarla de sí misma.

Y por primera vez desde que los conoció, Miyako vio esa conexión fallar en cierta forma. Takeru aun podía percibir cuando la inseguridad atentaba contra Hikari, pero ya no sabía el por qué. Lo mismo viceversa. Hikari parecía saber cuando Takeru estaba más frustrado de lo normal, pero no sabía el por qué tampoco. Y sin ese por qué, no podían hacer mucho para ayudarse mutuamente.

Y era una lástima, en serio, que todo eso se debiera a algo tan simple como no darse cuenta de lo que estaba justo delante de sus narices. Por no notar que ambos se escondían de un rechazo que jamás llegaría si se atrevieran a dar esa confesión. Esa confesión que el resto de ellos esperaba. Porque no era un secreto para nadie, nadie que los conociera, que Hikari se había enamorado de Takeru, y él de ella.

Qué les impedía declarase, era un misterio para todos, pero sea lo que fuere, estaba acabando lentamente con su amistad. Y Miyako estaba cansada de ver como cada día se distanciaban más y más sin darse cuenta de ello.

Lo peor de todo, es que ella sabía que, una vez los lazos que unían a sus amigos se desvanecieran, ambos caerían tan hondo en su propia oscuridad que nadie podría hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento.

Era gracioso, en cierta forma, saber que aun cuando el mal había sido erradicado del Digimundo, los problemas aun perseguían a los elegidos de alguna forma u otra. Pero no mas, Miyako no dejaría que eso pasara, y si tenía que amarrarlos juntos y encerrarlos en un cuarto pequeño para que dejaran de escapar de sus emociones, entonces lo haría.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

La voz de Hikari la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente. "¿Así cómo?"

"Así como si estuvieras planeando hacer algo conmigo o… como si quisieras decir algo y no sabes cómo hacerlo…"

"Aun no le has confesado a Takeru como te sientes, ¿verdad?" preguntó de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

Hikari suspiró cansada, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. "Oh, Miyako, no ahora, ya hemos hablado sobre eso," dijo, haciendo una pausa. "Takeru no me ve de esa manera, y no pienso arriesgar nuestra amistad por una equivocación."

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que su amistad _ya_ se estaba arruinando, no había porque deprimir a su amiga aun más. "¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado?"

"No, pero lo sé, lo conozco. Lo veo en la forma que me trata, nada diferente a como te trata a ti, o a Sora, o a Mimi. Yo solo soy su amiga, nada mas."

_Dios, estos dos sí que están ciegos… ¡Y soy yo la que usa gafas!_

"¿En serio? Pues desde el punto de vista de un tercero, la cosa no es así. Takeru te trata de manera especial, eso todo el mundo lo puede ver… bueno, obviamente no _todo_ el mundo."

Hikari alzo la vista hasta enfocarla en ella, una expresión de confusión cubriendo su rostro. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Miyako?"

Respiró profundamente antes de proseguir. Si iba a ayudar a sus amigos, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, más aun con el baile de San Valentín a la vuelta de la esquina. Si ellos se rehusaban a ver lo que tenían en frente, entonces ella los haría abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

"Digo, Hikari, que Takeru _te quiere_. Ese chico te ve más que como una amiga y me sorprende que tu, quien lo conoce tanto como su propio hermano, no se haya dado cuenta," hizo una pausa, dando otro respiro. "Hikari, no sé si Takeru esté o no enamorado de ti, pero… lo que sea que siente por ti, va mas allá que solo amistad, créeme."

Hikari se ruborizó levemente, y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente. "¿En serio?"

"_¡Sí! _Deberías ver la forma en que te mira cuando no te das cuenta, o la forma en que siempre está al pendiente de ti… Hikari, dile lo que sientes, estoy segura que no te rechazará," dijo Miyako.

"¿Pero cómo? Siempre está rodeado de sus fans, y cada vez que intento decirle algo, somos interrumpidos…"

Antes de que la chica se deprimiera de nuevo, Miyako comenzó a pensar en un plan para solucionar ese problema. "Invítalo al baile," dijo. "Ahí tendrán bastante tiempo para estar solos, y de paso tendrás unos días para prepararte psicológicamente para ello."

"Aun hay un problema," dijo Hikari.

"¿Cuál?"

Ella apunto a la entrada de la cafetería, donde se encontraba Takeru acompañado de un pequeño grupo de chicas, las que proclamaban ser las fans más fieles a él. A menos que Takeru estuviera con los elegidos, esas chicas siempre lo seguían a donde fuera, era casi como ver a Yamato cuando recién comenzó a cantar en la banda.

"Aun cuando exista la posibilidad que Takeru si sienta algo por mi y no vaya a rechazar mi invitación, jamás podría hacerlo delante de ellas, Miyako. Yo ya no les agrado solo por ser su amiga, no quiero empeorar su noción de mi al invitarlo delante de todos," suspiró. "No me creo capaz aun, todo esto aun se siente muy nuevo para mí. Ni siquiera ha pasado medio año desde que logré comprender mis sentimientos."

Miyako sonrió, ahora teniendo una idea clara por dónde empezar con sus planes para ayudar a sus amigos. "Eso déjamelo a mí. Hoy es viernes, y no hay clases hasta el lunes. Las fans de Takeru aun no se atreven a perseguirlo fuera de la escuela, la mayoría porque no viven muy cerca de él. Yo te recomiendo utilizar el fin de semana para remendar algo de la incomodidad que se ha formado entre ustedes—"

"Pero si no tenemos ninguna incomodidad…" protestó Hikari suavemente, pero Miyako la ignoró.

"—Y el lunes, te diré que haremos."

Hikari la miró con algo de preocupación. "Pero, Miyako…"

"¡Yosh! ¡Operación San Valentín está en marcha!"

Segundos después, su mesa se empezó a llenar con sus amigos, los elegidos llegando uno a uno, o en caso de las parejas, como Yamato y Sora, de dos en dos. Cuando Takeru logró librarse de sus fans, se acercó a ellos, tomando su lugar junto a Hikari y dándole una sonrisa después de sentarse.

"Oye, Hikari, ¿qué me ibas a decir al comienzo del receso? Ah, y lamento lo que pasó en el salón, tu sabes, cuando…"

"Está bien, Takeru, no te preocupes. Y solo te iba a preguntar si comerías con nosotros hoy."

"Claro que sí, no hay necesidad ni de preguntarlo, jamás me perdería un almuerzo con mis amigos."

Su conversación, aun cuando no era susurrada, parecía ser como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, y Miyako sonrió. Esto solo confirmaba lo que ya todos sabían, esos dos estaba completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

La voz de Taichi rompió con la relativa tranquilidad que había en la mesa, y pronto las risas se hicieron presentes.

"Hey, hey, ¿qué tanto se susurran ustedes dos? Si hasta parecen unos tortolitos. Oye, Takeru, tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, pero no por eso vas a aprovechar de coquetear con mi _hermana_ sin mi permiso."

"¡Hermano!"

Miyako vio satisfecha como las mejillas de ambos se teñían de rojo ante ese comentario. Oh, su plan no podía ser más fácil. Lograr que esos dos se confesaran, sería pan comido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás y hasta terminen como novios antes del baile.

_Como quitarle un dulce a un niño._

* * *

_**Continuará…  
**_

_**

* * *

Comentarios y criticas son muy apreciadas, diganme que piensan ¿si?, ;)  
**_


	2. ii: Plan A, Aproximación Directa

_**Aqui les dejo el segundo capi, XP, se me estan alargando mucho, espero no les moleste.**_

_**Y que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**ii. Plan A; Aproximación Directa**_

**

* * *

**

Al final, Hikari si tomó el consejo de Miyako acerca de remendar la incomodidad entre Takeru y ella. Así que durante la tarde decidió ir a verlo a su departamento, lista para dar una excusa por su repentina visita, pero al llegar ahí, su madre le dijo que él había salido temprano en la mañana y aun no había vuelto. Mas cuando ella mencionó verlo salir con su balón de baloncesto, Hikari supo inmediatamente donde lo encontraría.

Una pequeña cancha abandonada cerca de la costa, cerca de… del lugar donde él estaba el día que la rescató de ser atrapada en El Mar Negro, aquella colina. Ambos habían encontrado ese lugar poco antes que Takeru se enterara que partiría a Francia con su madre, y lo habían bautizado como su lugar secreto, en efecto, pues nadie sabía de él.

Llegó ahí minutos después, y, cierto a sus suposiciones, ahí estaba el objeto de su afecto, anotando canastas y dribleando ocasionalmente. No queriendo interrumpir, caminó sigilosamente hacia uno de los arboles que rodeaban el lugar y se sentó allí, ajustando su bufanda para que le ayudara a combatir mejor el frio. Y lo observó, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo veía entrenando, admirando su habilidad, y la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se contraían y relajaban con cada movimiento, o como el sudor viajaba desde su sien a su cuello hasta ser detenido por la sudadera que llevaba puesta. La expresión de su rostro era lo que más le gustaba admirar, aquella expresión de determinación, sus ojos brillando del gusto al hacer algo que le apasionaba, y su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando lograba anotar una canasta.

Era… era… era _maravilloso_.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, sacó la cámara digital que sus padres le habían regalado la pasada Navidad y comenzó a fotografiarlo. Esa era la parte favorita de su hobby, poder inmortalizar a Takeru en una fotografía. Sabía que después de tomar unas cuantas imágenes, él rubio se daría cuenta que ya no estaba solo, pero hasta entonces ella disfrutaría el hecho de observarlo y demostrar todo el amor y adoración que sentía por él en su rostro.

"Gatomon debe tener alguna influencia en ti, porque ni siquiera te sentí llegar, Hikari."

Dio un pequeño brinco ante la sorpresa al verse descubierta, y vio como Takeru encestaba una vez más, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, para después voltearse hacia ella. El chico recogió su abrigo y botella de agua antes de caminar en su dirección, dejándose caer con un suspiro de alivio a su lado.

"¿Desde cuándo…?" ella pausó, no sabiendo si realmente quería oír su respuesta.

"¿…que sabía de tu presencia? Poco antes de que empezaras a tomar las fotografías, pero no quise decir nada, no quería arruinar tu entusiasmo," Takeru dijo, sonriéndole y luego sus ojos cayeron sobre la cámara digital. "¿Puedo verlas? Después de todo, fui tu modelo."

De forma involuntaria, Hikari comenzó a asentir, pero después recobró algo de sentido y alejo la cámara de las manos de él. Negando firmemente con la cabeza, se alejó un poquito de Takeru—solo un poquito, tampoco quería estar lejos.

"Lo siento, pero no esta vez."

"Oh, vamos, Hikari."

Ella siguió negando, y procurando que el muchacho no fuera a hacer algo chistoso para quitarle la cámara, la guardó. Normalmente no hubiera tenido ningún problema en dejarle ver las fotos que tomó de él, pero no esta vez, pues todas las fotografías en la memoria eran de él, absolutamente todas, y eso la delataría mucho.

Takeru suspiró, fingiendo tristeza. "Oh, bueno… si no quieres, que no te moleste mi corazón destrozado," bromeó.

Hikari rio levemente, para después inclinarse hacia él y plantar un tierno beso en su mejilla. "Lo siento, tal vez para otra ocasión."

Cuando volvió a tomar su lugar, se percató del leve rubor que tenía el chico, y no pudo evitar el suyo propio. Se preguntó si ese era un bueno momento para invitarlo al baile, tal vez lo era, porque si estaba interpretando las cosas bien, la mirada de Takeru casi parecía una de anhelo. Así que armándose de coraje, decidió que era ahora el momento, todo o nada.

"Takeru—"

Desafortunadamente, el teléfono móvil del chico decidió sonar estrepitosamente justo en ese momento, arruinando su oportunidad.

_Bueno, maldición._

Takeru sonrió de forma apenada antes de contestar. Ella apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas, suspirando pesadamente, no pudiendo creer su suerte. Y es que, ¡Dios!, estuvo tan cerca… Quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, se acababa de convertir en la persona menos favorita para Hikari y la odiaría por el resto—

"Está bien, hermano, ahí te veo."

—de la semana, eso es seguro. ¿Qué acaso Yamato no tenía una novia a quien molestar? _Argh_…

Una mano en su hombro la alertó de sus alrededores nuevamente, y se volteó a ver como Takeru se ponía de pie, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Hikari aceptó la ayuda y pronto estuvieron frente a frente.

Takeru sonrió nerviosamente y luego habló. "Debo irme, Yamato me espera en casa… Al parecer Sora tuvo algo que hacer hoy y lo dejó solo," rió levemente.

Hikari asintió lentamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, "Esta bien…"

"Te llevare a tu casa, me queda de camino…"

"De acuerdo."

Luego que Takeru recogiera el resto de sus cosas, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el complejo departamental donde vivía la chica, lentamente, pues —sin que el otro lo sospechara— ninguno quería que su tiempo juntos terminara tan pronto. Hikari le miraba de reojo, pero por más que trató, no lograba animarse a hablar y pedirle que fuera su pareja en el baile de San Valentín. ¿Por qué se le tenían que ocurrir esas cosas a Mimi? Su estadía en Norteamérica la había convertido en alguien muy poco convencional.

Mas pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, Hikari divisó el edificio donde vivía, y sintió su corazón azotarse contra el suelo. Al detenerse en la entrada, ambos voltearon a verse, las palabras que cada uno quería oír estaban en la punta de la lengua del otro, pero nada salió, solo lograron sonreírse de forma nerviosa.

_Oh, vaya…_

"Bueno," comenzó Takeru, "Aquí te dejo…"

"Si…"

Takeru se balanceaba de un pie al otro, no sabiendo que hacer. Hikari no podía ni mirarle. Y, en el fondo, les molestaba saber que su relación se había vuelto tan incómoda de repente, cuando siempre había sido amena. Una mirada de determinación cruzó por el rostro de Takeru y comenzó a acercarse a ella, por un momento pensó que él la besaría… pero el rubio desvió sus labios al último minuto y besó su frente.

"Nos vemos en la escuela," dijo, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que verlo alejarse de ahí.

"Si… nos vemos en la escuela…"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_"¿Cómo pudiste desperdiciar tal oportunidad?"_

Hikari suspiró mientras escuchaba el sermón que Miyako le daba, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó las miradas que estaban atrayendo ante el escándalo. Ese día habían decidido comer afuera, para aprovechar el día soleado que había, pues eran raros durante el invierno. Eran solo ellas dos, el resto del grupo que había esparcido por el patio de la escuela, cada quien con su actual pareja para los que le tenían, y los otros en pequeños grupos. Miyako había sacrificado pasar el almuerzo con Ken para ayudarla en su predicamento.

"No lo sé, iba bien… pero Yamato lo llamó a su teléfono móvil y…" suspiró, negando con la cabeza, "Se me fue el coraje después de esa llamada…"

Miyako calló de repente, una expresión de culpabilidad cruzó su rostro brevemente.

"Miyako… ¿qué hiciste?"

"¡Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien con experiencia lidiando con fans obsesivas!" exclamó Miyako en defensa.

Hikari suspiró frustrada, ahora entendiendo el por qué de la repentina llamada de Yamato, "Arruinaste el fin de semana de Yamato, por eso él llamó a Takeru, ¡Dios!"

Miyako la miró de manera nerviosa, no sabiendo si disculparse o no, claro, en el fondo no era su culpa lo que pasó, ella no podía prever lo que pasaría, pero…

"Creí que él llamaría a Taichi."

"Taichi ya tenía planes con Mimi…"

"Oh."

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Miyako soltó un grito de frustración.

"¡Bien! Eso no importa ya, lo importante, es que Sora me dio la idea a la solución perfecta a tu problema."

Hikari miró a su mejor amiga con curiosidad y algo de escepticismo, "¿Y eso es?"

"Que lo invites al baile y listo," respondió la pelimorada.

Ambas chicas se miraron por largos segundos, hasta que la Yagami menor expresó su reacción a aquella sugerencia.

"No va a funcionar, de ninguna manera."

"Pero, Hikari—"

"No, Miyako, ya traté eso, ¿lo recuerdas?, el fin de semana y no resultó, no tengo el valor suficiente y algo siempre se interpone en mi camino."

Miyako sonrió con suficiencia, mirándola pacientemente. "Es por eso que no lo haremos a la ligera esta vez, tengo un plan," dijo, y Hikari no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. "Confía en mí."

Asintiendo lentamente, la elegida de la Luz sintió que tal vez, esta vez las cosas si resultarían. Pero apenas su amiga comenzó a detallar su plan, sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo.

"¿Entiendes? Esperaremos hasta después de su práctica para ir con él, y ahí harás tu parte, sus fans tienen la entrada prohibida al gimnasio mientras el equipo esté entrenando y Takeru siempre se queda unos minutos extras," dijo Miyako emocionada ante su genialidad.

"Pero, Miyako, no pude hacerlo la primera vez que lo intenté, ¿qué te hace pensar que podré invitarlo ahora?"

La aludida sonrió de manera triunfal. "Esta vez, iras preparada, tendrás el resto del día de hoy y mañana para prepararte sicológicamente, mas una pequeña carta en caso que te bloquees."

Hikari la miró curiosa. "¿Una carta?"

"Si, la escribiremos hoy en la noche, y si, te ayudaré a hacerlo, y se la darás solo, escúchame bien, _solo_ si no puedes invitarlo verbalmente."

Suspiró agotada ya de tan solo pensar en el plan. "¿Es esto realmente necesario?"

Miyako frunció el ceño molesta. "¿Quieres ir con él al baile o no?"

"Si…"

"Entonces, si, es completamente necesario."

El resto del almuerzo pasó relativamente en paz, con Miyako diciéndole solo en ocasiones qué y cómo podría escribir la carta, mostrando una seguridad implacable antes el éxito de su plan. Hikari, por su parte, no estaba tan segura. Si bien Takeru siempre había sido cariñoso con ella, a diferencia de Yamato, el nunca había mostrado que sus cariños fueran más que esos de un buen amigo. Yamato desde el comienzo le dio entender a Sora que su interés en ella era más que el de solo un amigo, pero Takeru no. Además, ella no era como Sora, con toda esa confianza en sí misma como para arriesgarse a enfrentar a las fans del rubio mayor.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Recuerda, Takeru siempre se queda después de la practica para hacer unos cuantos tiros. Aprovecha ese momento para bajar rápidamente e ir hacia él, y le pides que vaya contigo al baile."

La práctica del equipo de baloncesto estaba a tan solo minutos de terminar, y Hikari se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por ello. El hecho de que Miyako estuviera recordándole a cada rato lo que debía hacer no le ayudaba en nada tampoco, es más, solo la hacía sentirse más nerviosa.

"No hay forma de que algo salga mal ahora, no habrá interrupciones ni nada. Solo sus amigos más cercanos estamos permitidos dentro de las prácticas del equipo, así que despreocúpate de sus fans. Solo relájate y habla con él, ya verás como todo saldrá bien."

Hikari suspiró, gritándole internamente a su amiga que se callara por favor, que sus consejos no le hacían ni un bien, y de hecho, iba a hacer sus pensamiento realidad, cuando escucho el silbato que indicaba el final de la práctica.

"¡Eso es todo por hoy, chicos, vayan a las regaderas!" gritó el entrenador.

Uno por uno, todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia los vestidores; todos menos uno.

"¡Takaishi, eso te incluye a ti también!"

"Lo sé, entrenador, pero me gustaría quedarme un tiempo más, si no es problema," respondió el rubio.

El entrenador suspiró, y caminó hacia la salida. "De acuerdo, solo avísame cuando termines para cerrar el gimnasio."

Después de unos pocos minutos, Hikari sintió un fuerte empujón, y se volteó sorprendida a ver como Miyako le indicaba que se pusiera en marcha. Y luego de un sonoro suspiro, hizo lo que se le pedía. Lentamente, casi con temor, bajo de las gradas y se acercó a Takeru, quien seguía entrenando por su cuenta sin percatarse de nada.

"Um, Takeru…"

Se sorprendió en demasía cuando vio que el tiro del rubio falló notablemente. Mas cuando este se volteó a verla rápidamente y exclamó su nombre; nunca antes había logrado sorprenderlo así, él siempre parecía presentir su presencia, pero ahora… era casi como si hubiera estado en otro mundo.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí y… es esa Miyako?"

Hikari se sentía desorientada. Cielos, esta situación la había dejado descolocada, tenía que recuperar sus cabales o todo se iría al piso, de nuevo. Takeru, por su parte, saludó a Miyako con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió su atención a ella.

"Takeru… ¿podemos hablar un minuto?"

"Claro, claro, eh, por aquí…"

Él la llevó hacia las bancas, donde lo primero que hizo fue secar su sudor y beber algo de agua. Luego de pasarse unos minutos evitando mirarse a los ojos, Hikari no aguantó más el silencio, y decidió hablar, después de todo, era ella la que debía decirle algo importante, ¿no?

"Takeru…"

El chico clavó su vista en ella, y eso la hizo dudar un poco, pero se armó de valor. No había marcha atrás, esta era su oportunidad; podía hacerlo, claro que sí.

"Takeru, quieres—"

"¡OH. MI. _DIOS_! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!"

Por un momento, creyó imaginar semejante grito; vaya a saber uno las cosas que puede pasar por tu mente en momentos de estrés, pero el pánico que vio en los ojos de Takeru le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Ahí se iba otra oportunidad.

En cuestión de segundos, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, un mar de chicas se abalanzó contra ellos, rodeando a su amigo y, una vez más, empujándola lejos de él. Se vio aprisionada entre las espaldas de las chicas y las bancas, pero aun así no encontró nada dentro de ella, ni frustración, ni exasperación, ni odio, ni pena—_nada_, nada que la hiciera reaccionar. Y ahí se quedó mirando a Takeru por sobre las cabezas de sus fans, pero no viéndolo en realidad, sus músculos se relajaron mucho, y casi se deja caer al piso, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba a un costado y se la llevaba lejos de ese lugar. De esa decepción.

_Esto debe ser un sueño… si, seguramente es un sueño, y pronto despertaré—_

"¡Hikari!"

"¿Ah?"

Cuando logró reaccionar, se vio parada frente a Miyako en la entrada de la escuela. Su amiga la miraba con tristeza y resignación, pero la frustración que sentía ante todo lo sucedido aun estaba presente en su expresión.

Hikari le sonrió apenada, tratando de animarla y, era irónico, porque la que necesitaba ser animada era ella, no Miyako.

"Miya…"

"¡Lo siento tanto, Hikari!" soltó su amiga de repente. "Pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que algo así pasaría. Esas chicas no deberían de haber estado ahí, alguien debió dejarlas entras."

"Está bien, Miyako, las cosas siempre suceden por algo y—"

"¡Pero no por eso nos daremos por vencidas!"

"Miyako—"

"No, no digas nada. El Plan A fue un fracaso, por lo que pasaremos al Plan B."

"¿Plan B?"

"¡Claro! Siempre hay un Plan B."

Miyako se veía tan animada, nuevamente llena de energías, que no pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen ánimo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa, Miyako relatando animadamente las posibles cosas que podían hacer para mañana. Teorías que darían resultado con este famoso Plan B.

Tanto era su entusiasmo por esta nueva luz de esperanza, que ninguna de las chicas se percató que la carta que Hikari llevaba consigo con tanto recelo, ya no estaba.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Takeru pateó una lata casi de forma brutal, enviándola a volar lejos. Y es que no sabía cómo apaciguar su ira, menos aun cuando el tan solo recordar lo que había pasado después de su práctica de baloncesto le hervía la sangre.

_¿Cómo se atreven…? ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN!_

Cuanto, _cuanto_ no lucho para evitar ver ese vacío en sus ojos… _¿cuánto?_ Se lo había prometido, a ella y a sí mismo, que jamás permitiría que ella volviera a sentirse así, pero había fallado… y todo por culpa de sus fans.

Él lo sabía, sabía que Hikari iba a decirle algo importante cuando se acercó a él después de su práctica, y sus tormentosos pensamientos no lo habían dejado presentir su llegada y eso lo había puesto nervioso porque no le había dado tiempo de prepararse. Y justo cuando se armo de valor para mirarla, cuando ella se armo de valor para hablarle, esas chicas llegaron.

Aun podía sentir el pánico —_pánico que seguramente se expresó abiertamente en su rostro horas atrás_— al recordar la mirada vacía que vio en sus ojos luego de ese grito. Aun podía sentir como la perdía nuevamente a la oscuridad, al verla cerrarse emocionalmente, y por un segundo, _por un agonizante segundo_, creyó ver su imagen distorsionarse, pero luego Miyako la sacó de ese lugar y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Lo único que lograba prevenir una posible explosión de su parte era el saber que Hikari no estaba sola, que Miyako le ayudaría si algo llegara a suceder. Takeru sabía que Miyako vendría en su búsqueda si las cosas se escapaban de su control.

Para cuando se percató hacia donde iba, ya estaba parado en la entrada de las cachas de tenis, y, bendita era, Sora aun estaba ahí. En silencio, se sentó en las bancas y cuando Sora se percató de su presencia, dio por terminada la práctica, y luego se acercó apresuradamente a él.

"¡Takeru, que sorpresa!" dijo, dándole un breve abrazo. "Creí que hoy tenías practica."

"El entrenador nos despachó antes," dijo, y miró al resto del club de Tenis por un segundo. "No tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes? No me molesta esperar."

Sora se colocó una sudadera para aplacar el frio y le sonrió amablemente. "Oh, nada de eso, la práctica ya se había alargado bastante. Verás, espero a que tu hermano pase por mí."

"Ah."

"Oye, Takeru, espérame aquí un momento. Debo ir a cambiarme."

Él sonrió divertido, notando el leve sonrojo de su casi hermana tras decir eso. Era una suerte que el club tuviera un uniforme de invierno, de lo contrario no creía que las practicas de Sora irían tan bien, y por supuesto que ella no quería quedarse en esa ropa.

"Claro, tú ve tranquila, tómate tu tiempo," dijo. "Estoy _seguro_ que mi hermano apreciará el esfuerzo que harás al ponerte toda bonita para él."

Y, como esperaba, Sora se puso toda colorada. Pero no dijo nada, solo giro sus ojos y se fue. Tan solo intercambió unas palabras con ella, y ya se sentía de mejor ánimo. Sora siempre había logrado darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Incluso cuando eran más pequeños, especialmente durante el tiempo que su hermano había abandonado el grupo.

Era bueno saber que algunos aspectos de su vida jamás cambiarían.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, observó como atardecía. Como el cielo se teñía de varios colores hasta quedar en un violeta oscuro mientras el sol brindaba los últimos rayos antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

Justo entonces, divisó a Sora acercarse a paso veloz, y tuvo que contener la risa que quiso salir al verla. Porque, en efecto, ella sí se había arreglado para lucir más bonita, por cualquiera que fuera su motivo, y debía admitir, que lo había logrado. Si bien aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, se notaba que la falda era un tanto más corta, y el abrigo que llevaba puesto, uno color rojo pálido, era más corto y más ceñido a su cuerpo que el que usaba con regularidad.

"Dios, Sora, si no te conociera mejor, diría que intentas _seducir_ a alguien," bromeó, sonriendo aun más al verla sonrojar. "¿Un rubio de apellido Ishida, quizás?"

"No fastidies," fue su respuesta, y todo lo que Takeru necesitó para comprender lo sucedido.

"No quiere vestir formal para el baile, ¿verdad?"

Sora suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado con pesadez. "No, y está siendo más testarudo que de costumbre."

Rió un poco ante eso. "No importa, Sora, porque, déjame decirte, que por muy testarudo que sea, Yamato no podrá resistirse esta vez."

"¿Lo crees?"

"Claro, para cuando se dé cuenta de qué lo golpeó, ya será demasiado tarde y tu habrás ganado."

Ambos sonrieron ante la imagen mental que eso les dió. Definitivamente, ver la cara de su hermano luego de percatarse de lo sucedido no tendría precio, pero se tendría que conformar con que Sora le relatara eso con detalles luego.

"Y dime, Takeru, ¿qué es lo que te esta agobiando ahora?"

Eso le recordó lo ocurrido hace unas horas y suspiro tristemente. "No es nada."

"Si esperas que me crea eso, entonces no me conoces para nada."

La miró de reojo, y vio con resignación la expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Sabía que Sora no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se desahogara, pero lejos de molestarle, ahora era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Dime, Sora… ¿cómo haces para aguantar a las fans de mi hermano?"

Su pregunta debió sorprenderle, porque la pelirroja demoró en contestar. Cuando volteó a verla, esta le miraba de una manera inquisitiva.

"Y esto tiene algo que ver contigo… ¿_cómo_ exactamente?"

Takeru se ruborizó, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo. "Bueno, veras… hay _una chica_…"

"_Ah_, así que los rumores eran ciertos."

Tal comentario dejó su rostro casi en llamas. Dios, que bochorno.

"Si… pero creo que ella no se atreve a tomar la iniciativa por culpa de mis fans," musitó. "La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si le gusto en realidad, pero es que a veces…"

"No es fácil, lidiar con las fans de Yamato, de hecho son el motivo de muchas de nuestras discusiones," dijo Sora, su mirada, también, perdida en el cielo. "Pero vale la pena, soportarlas. Amo a tu hermano, como no tienes idea, y es eso lo que me anima a seguir adelante. Claro, no todo es de mi parte solamente, Yamato también pone de la suya."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo manejan para que su relación vaya tan bien?" preguntó, y Sora debió escuchar la derrota en su voz, porque pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo abrazó. "Sé que no es perfecta, pero lo hacen ver todo tan fácil…"

"Tenemos una fórmula para eso, ¿sabes? Yamato prometió no darle alas a sus fans, y yo prometí ser más tolerante con sus locuras."

"¿Y les funciona?"

"No siempre, no realmente, pero de eso se trata estar en una relación. Debes aprender a conllevar la vida, incluir a ese ser amado en ella, y estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas."

"¿Entonces qué hago, Sora? En serio a—_me gusta_, esta chica, y quiero que las cosas resulten con ella, pero… ¡ugh!"

Sora frotó su hombro en un intento de calmarlo, lográndolo impresionantemente.

"Primero que nada, debes darle alguna señal a _esta chica_, que le haga saber lo que sientes por ella. Sin eso, es imposible que se acerque a ti y te invite al baile."

"Uh… pero fuiste tú la que se le declaró a mi hermano."

Ante esto, y en contra de todo lo que esperaba, Sora comenzó a reír, a carcajadas. Solo luego de varios minutos logró parar lo suficiente para explicar su arrebato.

"Ay, lo siento, Takeru, pero en eso te equivocas."

"¿Yamato se te declaró primero?" preguntó incrédulo. "¡Pero si tú le diste las galletas para esa Navidad y—!"

"No, no se declaró, _per se_. Pero…" hizo una pausa y sonrió, y por un momento, Takeru no estaba seguro si ambos estaban en esta realidad. "Yamato fue muy obvio, en cuanto a lo que sentía por mí se refiere. Inclusive desde mucho antes que ustedes comenzaran la segunda aventura en el Digimundo."

Sora deshizo el abrazo que lo mantenía pegado a ella y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de uno de los suyos, intentando aplacar el frio. "Él siempre me estaba invitando a salir; ya fuera al cine o a cenar o solo a pasear, siempre tenía una excusa para invitarme a pasar las tardes con él, y las noches los fines de semana. Siempre buscaba una forma de hacerme prometerle que asistiría a sus ensayos, y por algún motivo que desconozco, siempre sabía a qué hora terminarían mis prácticas, y ahí lo encontraba esperándome."

"Eso… suena exactamente a algo que mi hermano haría, nunca supo cómo ser sutil."

"Así es. Claro, debo admitir que al comienzo no sabía que pensar, Yamato es muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, así que su actitud solo lograba intrigarme," Sora rió un poco. "Pero creo que eso quería, mantenerme intrigada. La atracción física ya estaba ahí, por lo menos de mi parte, eso era obvio… El resto, vino con el tiempo…"

"¿Cuándo te decidiste a declararte, Sora?"

"Fue… después de terminar el verano. Noté a Yamato algo distante, ya no me insistía en que pasáramos más tiempo juntos. Para ese entonces yo ya tenía claro lo que sentía por él, y estaba casi segura de lo que sentía él por mí, pero su intento por alejarse me descolocó. Y los papeles se invirtieron."

"Tú empezaste a buscar su compañía."

"Si, pero yo fui más sutil al respecto."

Takeru sonrió; él sabía perfectamente por qué Yamato se había distanciado de Sora durante ese tiempo. "Lo recuerdo, Yamato se sentía inseguro y preocupado. No sabía con exactitud lo que sentías por él, no podía descifrar tus acciones con facilidad y el aumento de sus fans le hicieron pensar que tú jamás te arriesgarías a estar con él."

Eso llamó la atención de Sora por completo, sacándola de sus recuerdos. "Yo… no sabía eso."

Él se golpeo la cabeza levemente, al recordar porque Sora no lo sabía. "Y no debías saberlo _nunca_, ups, mi hermano me va a matar si se entera."

"No lo hará."

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Sora miraba su reloj y en ocasiones soltaba un suspiro.

"No terminaste de contarme lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermano, Sora," dijo de repente, solo para distraerla, y en parte porque quería saber cómo habían llegado a lo que eran ahora.

"Fui sutil. No iba a sus ensayos, pero si me quedaba a practicar por más tiempo, solo para poder encontrármelo de camino a casa. Tu sabes que el garaje que ocupan como salón de ensayo queda cerca de aquí."

Takeru asintió, indicándole a Sora que continuara.

"Le pedía que me acompañara a casa, o a la floristería, y cosas así, para hacer que él tomara la iniciativa pero nada resultó. Y solo cuando llegó Piyomon logré reunir el valor suficiente para declararme."

Sora le sonrió un momento y luego fijo su vista en el cielo, en las estrellas que poco a poco hacían su aparición.

"El resto ya lo sabes."

"La verdad, Yamato nunca me dijo lo que pasó el día de su concierto, solo que había decidido pedirte que fueras su novia."

"Y nunca lo sabrás, _menos aun_ con esa bocota que tienes, Takeru."

Ambos voltearon a su derecha, encontrando a un no muy feliz Yamato, a primera vista claro, porque era obvio que la situación le divertía mucho.

"Te pedí, exclusivamente, que no dijeras nada con respecto a eso," continuó, acercándose más a las bancas. "Ahora, ¿debo concluir algo de lo que estoy viendo, o no es lo que parece?"

"_Nunca_ es lo que parece," le rebatió Sora.

"Oh, _Dios_, Sora," exclamó Takeru, siguiéndoles el juego. "Estábamos tan cerca. Ahora no podremos huir a otro reino y vivir felices por siempre."

Sora sonrió divertida, mientras que Yamato fruncía el ceño.

"No me obligues a golpearte, hermano," dijo sin reparos y extendió su mano a Sora.

Ella gustosa aceptó el gesto y se puso de pie, sin perder el tiempo, lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Yamato sonrió satisfecho, abrazándola firmemente por la cintura. Con la facilidad que conlleva años de práctica, literalmente hablando, Yamato la besó con ternura, siendo correspondido al instante, y tal y como sucedía con ellos, el mundo se esfumó a su alrededor.

Takeru no pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto que floreció en su rostro. Era conmovedor verlos, _a veces_, pero no así. Pues por muy tiernos que fueran sus besos en público, esa intensidad característica de ellos parecía ser aún mayor en estas situaciones. Tanto así, que resultaba agobiante para aquellos que tenían la desgracia de estar en las cercanías.

"_Aun_ sigo aquí, por si no lo notaron," dijo, logrando captar su atención.

Ambos se ruborizaron, Sora mucho más que Yamato, pero ninguno hizo un ademan de soltarse. Es más, Yamato continuó depositando suaves besos en los labios de Sora aun cuando se dignó a responderle.

"Sí, lo noté, pero esperaba que te fueras. Tú sabes, solo por respeto a tu hermano mayor."

"No puedo, Sora me está ayudando con un problema que tengo. Además me invitó un café."

Eso bastó para hacer que los mayores rompieran el abrazo, pero no logró separarlos por completo. Sora se arrimó al brazo de Yamato y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

"¿En que lo ayudas?"

"Solo quiere saber cómo puedo lidiar con tus fans."

Yamato volteó a verlo, claramente confundido. "¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Y no deberías preguntar eso a mí?"

"Hay _una chica_," dijo Sora, sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Yamato le devolvió la misma sonrisa, y Takeru deseó haber hecho lo que su hermano le dijo e irse.

"_Ah_."

"Aun así, Takeru, si te complica mucho, yo puedo hablar con Hikari si así quieres."

La impresión que tuvo al oír ese nombre casi lo hace ir de cara al piso, casi, porque su hermano logró reaccionar a tiempo sujetándole de su bolso.

"No es para tanto, Takeru, ya todos lo sabemos."

_Ah, maldición_, pensó, sintiéndose derrotado. "¿Tan obvio soy?"

Sora le acarició el cabello afectivamente. "Takeru, cuando se trata del amor, todos somos obvios al respecto."

"Ugh."

"Déjame hablar con Hikari, ¿sí? Ya verás que todo saldrá bien."

Eso le animó un poco, pues como siempre, Sora sabía como subirle los ánimos _("Si Yamato no se casa contigo, Sora, lo golpearé, te lo prometo")_. Y sin mayores contratiempos, pero con muchas quejas por parte de Yamato _("Hey, yo quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, Sora; Takeru no era parte del plan")_, el trió fue a la cafetería más cercana.

* * *

_**Continuará…  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, los dejo, hasta el otro lunes.**_

_**Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! =D me ayudan a progresar.**_


	3. iii: Plan B, Jugando a Ser Cupido

_**Aqui les dejo el capi 3, no se si podre conectarme mas tarde en el dia, asi que los subo ahora, a las 2 de la mañana =S.**_

_**Como sea... ¡espero les guste! Este no tiene tanto takari, pero es necesario para la historia y los otras personajes tambien merecen su momento de fama ¿no? Pero no se preocupen, los otros 2 capis restantes vienen cargados de takari, en especial el ultimo.**_

_**NA: Olvidé decirlo, "Koi" significa "Amor" no de la misma manera que "Ai" pues este se usa para referirse a la pareja de uno.  
**_

* * *

_**iii. Plan B; Jugando a Ser Cupido**_

* * *

"¿Crees que esté bien?" preguntó Sora, viendo como Takeru se perdía dentro del complejo departamental que albergaba su hogar.

"No te preocupes, Takeru es muy fuerte."

"Lo sé, pero se veía muy angustiado."

"Sora, despreocúpate, Takeru sabrá cómo afrontar este problema," dijo Yamato, sonriéndole tiernamente. "Ahora vamos, te llevaré a casa."

Sora, olvidando temporalmente el problema de Takeru, asintió en silencio y dejó que su novio le guiara. Le resultaba maravilloso saber que no tendría que formular un plan para hacer que Yamato se quedara con ella hasta que sus padres llegaran, si es que estaba entendiendo su mirada correctamente; Yamato parecía listo para lanzársele encima en cualquier momento.

Aun así, un incentivo no estaba de más.

Parados frente a su puerta, Sora se rehusó a soltar su mano cuando Yamato trató de alejarse, y le sonrió de manera seductora, tentadora. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos por un momento y luego suspiró y Sora supo en ese momento, que lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

"No quiero estar sola…" susurró ella, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Yamato se acercó, acorralándola contra la puerta.

"No quiero dejarte sola…" le respondió él.

Sin más preámbulos, Sora abrió la puerta a su apartamento y entró junto con Yamato, yendo directo a su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, Sora se dispuso a obtener lo que quería.

"Necesito que… me ayudes con algo, Koi."

Sora se despojó de su abrigo, arrojándolo al respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, y se volteó a ver a Yamato, quien, luego de arrojar su abrigo al suelo, estaba sentado sobre su cama mirándola fijamente. Él se reclinó sobre la cama hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus hombros y le mandó una sonrisa que la dejó toda acalorada. Una sonrisa que no dejaba cabida para dudas.

Lentamente, de forma deliberada, se quitó el suéter y la blusa de su uniforme, quedando únicamente en una camiseta, la _(extremadamente)_ corta falda y las calcetas. Además, claro, de su ropa interior, que, si las cosas se complicaban un poco, saldrían a la luz. Solo esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso; estar semidesnuda delante de Yamato, si bien siempre le conseguía lo que ella quería, era un arma de doble filo.

Sin embargo, esta vez tenía la absoluta confianza de poder ganar contra la testarudez de su adorado novio.

Yamato, con los ojos clavados en sus piernas (y en cualquier expansión de piel que tenía a la vista), se sentó nuevamente y extendió sus brazos en silenciosa invitación. Y ella, luego de suprimir su sonrisa de satisfacción, fue hacia él.

"Y… ¿en qué… necesitas mi ayuda?"

Sora se posó cómodamente sobre su regazo y acarició su rostro. Sintió las manos de Yamato acariciar sus piernas hasta perderse debajo de la falda.

"Necesito que me ayudes a vestir," murmuró.

"Eso va a ser un problema, porque…" Yamato sonrió de manera triunfal. "…ahora, estoy tratando de _des_vestirte."

Para ponerle énfasis a sus palabras, Yamato logró desabotonar su falda, arrojándola al suelo. Pero antes de poder hacer algo mas, Sora le besó los labios brevemente y se levantó, moviendo hacia su armario.

"El vestido que usaré para la fiesta es perfecto, pero necesitaré ayuda para ponérmelo, veras," Sora sacó el vestido y dejó que Yamato lo apreciara un momento, para luego darle la espalda, despojarse de su camiseta y sostén, y colocárselo. "El lazo que lo mantienen en su lugar está en la espalda."

Yamato se le acercó, una hambrienta sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y sin esperar que se lo pidiera, comenzó a pasar el lazo por los pequeños agujeros destinados para eso.

El vestido realmente le sentaba perfecto. De un color rojo carmesí, y con los hombros descubiertos, se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta las caderas, donde la falda caía libremente hasta sus pies. Y efectivamente, lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar, era el lazo atado a su espalda semi-descubierta; dicho lazo, que estaba firmemente sujetado a la falda del vestido, a la altura del comienzo de su espalda, pasaba por una serie de orificios a lo largo de la parte superior de la prenda, zigzagueando su camino hasta llegar a la altura de sus omoplatos donde debía ser atado con firmeza.

Viéndose en el espejo de su cuarto, Sora contempló su espalda semidesnuda, siguiendo el zigzagueo del lazo, y pensó que el cuerpo del vestido casi parecía un corsé visto desde ese punto de vista.

Aun así…

"Te ves hermosa."

Observó a través del espejo como Yamato la contemplaba con una tierna mirada, que parecía acariciarla por completo _(y eran momentos como ese, que le hacían darse cuenta de lo profunda que era su relación con Yamato; mas que solo atracción física, más que solo amistad incondicional, incluso más que solo amor, su relación con Yamato era un gran paquete con cualidades y defectos que abundaban en exceso—demasiado intensa para ellos quizás, pero así estaba bien, así era perfecta)_, de pronto esa mirada se volvió predadora.

Ella se estremeció.

Como un animal acechando a su presa, así se veía Yamato _(y por algún motivo que no comprendía, siempre lo imaginaba como una pantera)_, y con ese mismo aura la aprisionó entre sus brazos, depositando un seductor beso en su hombro antes de posar su mentón sobre este.

"Te ves realmente hermosa," repitió en su oído. "Y la verdad es que no sé como haré para aguantar todo el baile sin arrancar este precioso vestido de ti."

"Tendrás que usar cada gramo de autocontrol que hay en ti, porque no pretendo escabullirme contigo como las veces anteriores, Yamato, es nuestro último año."

"Lo sé…"

A pesar de respuesta, había algo en su rostro que le dijo a Sora que Yamato solo estaba dándole una pequeña introducción a lo que realmente quería.

"Y ya que el baile está a cuatro días de suceder, pensé que… podrías dejarme quitarte esta obra de arte hecha en seda… _ahora_."

Para probar su punto, Yamato deslizó sus manos, que reposaban cómodamente sobre su abdomen, a su espalda, donde jaló levemente un extremo del lazo sin llegar a deshacer el nudo. Alzó su vista y le dio la sonrisa más enternecedora que pudo mostrar.

"Solo con una condición."

"Lo que sea. Créeme que en este momento estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras con tal de poder sacarte este vestido…"

"¿Lo que sea?"

"_Lo que sea_."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

Sora tuvo que sonreír ante eso, porque la sinceridad que se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus palabras le aseguró lo que buscaba. Con una sutileza impresionante, se volteó hasta quedar de frente a Yamato y comenzó a guiar sus pasos hacia atrás. Luego de dejarlo sentado sobre la cama, y con una ansiosa mirada que lo hacía parecer un niño en la mañana de Navidad, retrocedió hasta sus cajones de dónde sacó lo que necesitaba.

Una corbata del mismo color de su vestido.

Algo que no era para nada sutil, pero esta parte de su plan debía ser ejecutado con rapidez, eficiencia y precisión.

Como el Ataque Relámpago de los Nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Yamato sonrió divertido al ver la prenda, claramente con la mente muy enfocada en ella y su próxima desnudes para comprender lo que sucedía.

"No sabía que el vestido venia con una corbata, pero si eso es lo que está de moda—"

Y fue ahí cuando su adorado novio comprendió lo que pasaba.

"_Oh_. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no_. De ninguna manera, Sora."

"Me lo prometiste, Yamato."

El rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

"No."

"Yamato-koi…"

"No me hagas esto, por favor, Sora," gimió derrotado.

Sora dejó la corbata sobre el respaldo de su silla y se acercó a él, parándose entre sus piernas. "Es solo por una noche," le dijo tiernamente, sujetando sus manos.

"Sabes que no me gusta la ropa formal," protestó, pero en un tono que le decía que solo bastaba un pequeño empujón para hacerlo aceptar su petición.

Se inclinó hacia él depositando uno, dos, varios besos sobre sus labios, tentándolo, seduciéndolo. "Prometo que valdrá la pena," le susurró.

Yamato arqueó una ceja, mirándola de forma dudosa. Sora se enderezó, deshizo el nudo que mantenía el vestido pegado a su cuerpo y lo dejó caer al suelo, revelándose. Dándose unos segundos para dejar el costoso vestido donde no correría riesgo de daños, se sentó sobre el regazo de Yamato, a horcajadas, una vez estuvo lista.

Con su torso al descubierto, y en su actual posición, Yamato tenía una excelente vista de sus pechos. Cuando él alzó sus manos para acariciarla, Sora supo que había ganado esta ronda.

Le quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, la camisa y camiseta, y luego lo empujó hasta dejarlo recostado sobre su cama. El cinturón tuvo el mismo destino que las otras prendas y cuando Sora desabotonó el pantalón, hizo una pausa al ver las manos de Yamato sujetando sus muñecas.

"Y ese valdrá la pena, ¿puede extenderse al resto de la semana? Porque creo que necesitaré que me lo recompenses con ganas si quieres que aguante hasta el final del baile," dijo él, sonriéndole de tal manera que Sora no sabía quién recompensaría a quien.

"No te arrepentirás…"

Y con ese susurro, lo besó apasionadamente. Yamato, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, invirtió sus posiciones, quedando cómodamente posicionado entre sus piernas. La fricción que ocasionó aquel repentino movimiento, el roce del pantalón del rubio contra la delgada tela de su ropa interior, la hizo gemir, y buscando más de ese placentero contacto, Sora arqueó su espalda y flexionó sus piernas, eliminando cualquier tipo de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Yamato comprendió sus intenciones y, descendiendo con sus besos por su cuello hacia sus pechos, comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de ella. La fricción ocasionada era deliciosa y muy, muy placentera. Cuando él comenzó a lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones, dejando que su mano se encargara de masajear el otro, Sora no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su boca, lo que pareció incitar a Yamato a poner más fuerza a sus acciones mientras sus caderas aumentaban el ritmo. Pero tan solo la fricción ya no era suficiente, y como Yamato parecía muy contento con devorar sus pechos como para avanzar las cosas, Sora tomó la iniciativa.

"Dios, Yama—to…"

Rápidamente, y con precisión, deslizó sus manos por el bien formado pecho del rubio y siguió su descenso, al llegar al borde del pantalón no dudó en introducir una de sus manos en busca de su premio, mientras la otra forcejeaba para hacer que la prenda cediera. Sintió las manos de Yamato jalando insistentes su ropa interior, pero antes de poder llegar a más fueron interrumpidos por un sonido agudo.

Un teléfono.

"Maldición—"

Sora mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras miraba el teléfono inalámbrico que había sobre su velador, debatiéndose que debía hacer. Podía contestar, claro, pero eso implicaría dejar las cosas con Yamato hasta ahí, y si la llamada era insignificante, se habría molestado por nada, pero… ¿y si era urgente?

¿Qué hacer?

"Déjalo sonar…" dijo Yamato, en un susurro forzado.

Sora soltó un sonido de resignación, decidiendo que _no_, no _podía_ dejarlo simplemente sonar. Con gran esfuerzo _(en serio, fue monumental)_, dejó sus atenciones al cuerpo de su novio de lado, a lo que recibió un gruñido de protesta, y posando sus manos firmemente en sus hombros, lo obligó a moverse.

"Sora—"

"Puede ser importante," rebatió ella, inclinándose hacia el velador y aprovechando de tomar la camiseta que Yamato traía puesta para cubrirse.

El joven se rindió ante su insistencia en contestar, y rodó hacia un lado, dejándola moverse con mayor libertad. Sora se puso la camiseta rápidamente y contestó, ignorando efectivamente los murmullos de protesta de Yamato a sus espaldas.

"No _puedo_ creer que me dejes en _este_ estado."

"¿Diga?"

"_¡Sora!"_

Ahora fue ella la que gruñó por lo bajo. Al parecer Yamato había tenido razón al pedirle que no contestara.

"Miyako…"

Ya estando sexualmente frustrada, y tomando en cuenta los constantes comentarios molestos de Yamato, su humor iba decayendo rápidamente. Solo esperaba que su amiga fuera lo más breve posible con su llamada, porque no se creía capaz de poder mantener una conversación amena con nadie en estos momento, menos a sabiendas que tenía una posible reencarnación de Adonis a sus espaldas que la torturaba con suaves caricias.

"_¡Sora, tienes que venir a mi apartamento ahora!"_

"Ahora _no_ es un buen momento, Miyako, solo dime que ocurre."

Sora suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama, escuchando como la menor balbuceaba cosas inentendibles por el teléfono. Sintió la cama moverse bajo el peso de Yamato mientras el joven se acomodaba, sorprendiéndola cuando se sentó a su espalda, abrazándole, y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro.

"_Ay, Sora, no sé… verás, es que… la verdad, yo—ahh, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, tienes que venir, por favor."_

Yamato eligió ese momento para hacer saber su presencia y sujeto su mano, atrayendo el teléfono hacia él. "Hola, Miyako," dijo, soltando su mano luego de eso.

"_¿Estás con Yamato?"_

_Claro, ¿con quién más podría estar?_

"Si, Miyako… Eh, en _serio_ ahora no es un buen momento, solo dime lo que—¡Yamato!"

El rubio le arrebató el aparato de las manos repentinamente. "Adiós, Miyako," dijo y cortó la llamada. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

Sora lo miró incrédula y la molestia comenzó a hacerse presente lentamente en su rostro. "Ciertamente no donde _tú_ quieres."

"Oh, Sora, por favor."

Ignorando completamente sus súplicas, Sora le arrebato el teléfono indignada y marco rápidamente el número de Miyako. "Voy para allá," dijo, apenas escuchó a la pelimorada en al otro lado de la línea y luego colgó. Sin esperar reacción alguna de parte de Yamato, comenzó a vestirse, optando un pantalón en lugar de una falda; ya no tenía motivos, ni ganas, de seducir a su novio.

Dicho novio, tenía otros planes, por supuesto, porque, apenas Sora se puso los pantalones, él detuvo sus movimientos sujetando sus muñecas.

Sora le miró de mala manera.

"Lo siento," dijo Yamato, sonriéndole de forma apenada.

Suspiró resignada y le devolvió la sonrisa, no encontrando motivos en sí misma para mantener su enfado con él. Menos aun cuando se veía tan, tan… tan sensual ahí parado sin nada más que sus pantalones.

"Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien," le reprochó levemente, a lo que Yamato solo respondió dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Desvió sus labios hasta su frente, besándola ahí también y luego le sonrió. "Lo sé, y en serio lo siento. Ahora, vamos, te llevaré a casa de Miyako."

Sora observó como él comenzaba a recoger su ropa, notando la visible tensión que tenía su cuerpo; tensión que ella compartía, pues era ocasionada por lo mismo y… no podía dejar las cosas simplemente así, ¿verdad? Ella no se creía capaz de aguantar unas horas en compañía de Miyako con esta frustración que sentía, esta tensión, y estaba segura que Yamato sentía lo mismo, así que…

_Bueno, maldición._

Tomando una rápida decisión, Sora se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta y caminó hacia Yamato lentamente, reuniendo toda la sensualidad que había dentro de ella.

"Yamato-koi…" le llamó, posando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y regocijándose al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía al darse la vuelta. "Aun podemos… si somos rápidos, claro está…"

Nada mas terminó su oración y Yamato la envolvió entre sus brazos, besándola con fervor.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Taichi se dejó caer sobre la cama con pesadez; estaba molesto—no, molesto no era la palabra, estaba… _preocupado_. Sí, eso era, estaba sumamente preocupado.

De su pequeña hermana.

Había visto a su hermana sonreír, suspirar, y llorar este ultimo año por el menor de los rubios, tratando se captar su atención de algún modo sin llegar a ser obvia. Claro, eso le jugó en contra porque por muy notorio que fueran sus sentimiento por Takeru, el chico los ignoraba olímpicamente, seguramente por temor a interpretar mal las cosas. Al comienzo era simpático verlos dar vueltas alrededor de sus sentimientos, pero al ver el sufrimiento de ambos estos últimos meses ya no lo era.

Claro, las fans de Takeru, que cada día se hacían más abundantes, no ayudaban a nadie.

Deseaba poder hacer algo, pero no sabía qué y… bueno, tampoco podía entrometerse en su vida, Hikari estaba ya bastante grandecita como para necesitar de su constante protección.

Miró el reloj que había en el velador junto a la cama y suspiró.

_Las ocho…_

"Mimi," dijo, alzando su voz para que su novia lo escuchara por sobre la música del estéreo. "¿Hasta qué hora me tendrás esperando aquí?"

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que llegaron a su casa y Mimi le insistió en que necesitaba de su opinión para elegir el vestido indicado para el baile; dos horas y cuatros vestidos, de los cuales todos tuvieron su aprobación pero la joven insistía en ninguno era el indicado.

"¡Hasta que me des tu opinión de manera eficiente y me ayudes a decidir!"

"¡Pero ya lo hice, cuatro veces, y tú _insistes_ en seguir probándote vestidos!"

La puerta del closet de Mimi se abrió, y apenas él alzo su cabeza para mirarla, supo que algo le iba a pasar.

"Entonces no lo hiciste bien, Taichi-pooh."

_Oh, maldición._

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Mimi sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión de Taichi. Oh, _sí_, su plan seguía su rumbo a la perfección. Sabía que tanta espera haría que el moreno se impacientara mucho, pero en ese estado era mucho más vulnerable a sus maquinaciones.

Ahora, no la malentiendan, no es como si _disfrutara_ de hacer planes a las espaldas de su novio, planes para conseguir de él lo que quisiera, _no_. Pero situaciones extremas requien medidas extremas y, honestamente, esta _era_ una situación sumamente extrema.

"Oh, _oh_…"

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, y dio una vuelta, haciendo volar la falda del vestido alrededor de sus piernas, volviendo a su posición original hasta la altura de sus rodillas. El cuerpo del vestido iba ajustado al cuerpo desde las caderas hasta debajo de los pechos, con una fina cremallera que lo cerraba en la espalda; del corsé se extendían dos franjas de tela que estaban diseñados para cubrir el pecho, amarrándose alrededor del cuello para mantenerlo firme en su lugar.

"Entonces… ¿te gusta este?"

"Ah…"

Se acercó a Taichi con lentitud, mientras que el joven, casi como hipnotizado, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado. "¿No crees que es perfecto?"

"Perfecta…"

Una vez estuvo justo delante de él, acarició su rostro y puso su mejor sonrisa. "Si, ¿cierto? Y lo que es aun mejor, combina _perfectamente_ con el esmoquin que usarás."

La palabra _esmoquin_ pareció sacarlo abruptamente de su trance, ya que Taichi agitó su cabeza rápidamente y se alejó un poco de ella, inclinándose hacia atrás.

"No," dijo firmemente.

"Pero, Taichi-pooh—"

"No, Mimi, no importa cuánto me ruegues, no lo haré."

Mimi frunció el ceño, tratando de ser lo más adorable posible, pero nada parecía funcionar. "¡Es solo por una noche!"

"Ni aunque sea por un minuto, no," dijo de forma petulante, cruzando los brazos.

Eso le indicaba claramente que la conversación se había acabado. Pero Mimi no se daría por vencida, no después de haber llegado tan lejos con su plan, no… Y con una sonrisa seductora, llevó sus manos atrás de su cuello y desató el nudo que mantenía el vestido firme, luego las llevó a su espalda y terminó por bajar la cremallera, dejando caer el vestido suavemente al piso. Ya luego lo recogería, consolándose al saber que la tela del la cual estaba hecho no se arrugaba.

Tomo un respiró y posó una de sus manos firmemente sobre el pecho de su novio, maravillándose internamente el sentir sus músculos bien definidos. Taichi, quien había estado mirando hacia un lado, la miró de reojo y ella no pudo ocultar su satisfacción al verlo girar su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en ella. Con la boca semi abierta de la impresión, y con el deseo colándose lentamente en sus facciones, Taichi había quedado completamente incapacitado para seguir negándose a lo que ella le pedía.

Claro, este plan le estaba resultando un tanto difícil ahora, porque, honestamente, no pensó que llegaría a estas alturas para conseguir que Taichi usara un condenado esmoquin al baile. Y es que… jamás había estado tan desvestida delante de él; cierto, había estado en condiciones parecidas durante el verano, pero… un bikini _no era_ lo mismo que su ropa interior.

¿Será esta la noche en que perderé mi virginidad con Taichi?

Tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad ponía su cuerpo a vibrar de la emoción.

Pero tenía que controlarse, este no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus emociones. No, debía empujar esos sentimiento muy dentro de ella y lograr que Taichi cediera en este tonto asunto del esmoquin. Así que, sentándose delicadamente sobre su regazo y empujando al moreno sobre la cama, dio inicio a su plan de seducción. La respiración entrecortada de él le dijo al instante que no tendría mucha resistencia.

Si, después de lograr su cometido, conseguía además hacer de esta noche la más memorable por el resto de su vida; nada sería más magnifico para ella.

"Taichi-pooh…"

El aludido gruño por lo bajo. "Ay, Dios, no."

"Por favor…"

Sus leves susurros estaban surtiendo efecto, porque por más que Taichi intentaba, no conseguía mantener su vista lejos de ella. "No me hagas esto, Mimi-hime…"

Mimi besó su cuello, aprovechando que estaba expuesto a su merced, luego hizo un camino de besos, pasando por su mentón, su mejilla, hasta llegar a su boca. "Haré que valga la pena."

"Uh."

Taichi cerró sus ojos con fuerza, claramente luchando contra sí mismo para no cedes, pero Mimi lo sintió temblar levemente, y su cuerpo se relajó. Con lentitud, el chico giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, dándole una intensa mirada. Ella vio un último intento a resistirse reflejado en sus ojos, pero no duró.

"Oh, maldición, _de acuerdo_."

Mimi sonrió ampliamente.

"Usaré el condenado esmoquin."

"¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Y solo para enfatizar su agradecimiento, Mimi sujetó su rostro con firmeza y lo besó, sin importarle nada más. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí, y escalaron rápidamente al siguiente nivel, se invirtieron sus posiciones y ella se vio atrapada entre el bien formado cuerpo de su novio y su cama. No hubo preguntas _(nada de ¿estás segura? o ¿es esto realmente lo que quieres?)_, ni cursilerías _(nada de aun puedes detenerte o siempre espere este momento)_, solo un vago sentido de saber que esto era lo _correcto_, el siguiente paso en su relación.

Ambos lo querían, lo sabían, _al fin_ después de año y medio de noviazgo estaban en la misma sintonía porque Mimi podía _sentir_ en la forma que Taichi la besaba que estaba tan listo como ella. Y cuando sintió su inexperta mano tratando de soltar el gancho de su sostén y las chispas que sintió recorrer su cuerpo debido a eso, no pudo evitar sonreír—

_Knock. Knock._

"¿Mimi?"

Los jóvenes se separaron, cada uno saltando a costados diferentes de la cama, ante la sorpresa que sentían. El golpeteo en la puerta no cesó, sino que más bien parecía hacerse más insistente. Mimi inspeccionó su apariencia y frunció el ceño, alzando la vista encontró a Taichi con una mirada aun algo perdida, mejillas sonrojadas y sospechosamente sin camisa _(¿en qué momento se la había quitado?)_.

"_¿Mimi? Hija, tienes una llamada."_

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y de manera apresurada comenzó a moverse por la habitación recolectando la ropa descartada y ordenando el lugar. Le lanzó la camisa a Taichi, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando el joven reaccionó y comenzó a vestirse y a ayudarle a poner la habitación en orden. Trató de ser lo más silenciosa posible, así quizás su madre pensaría que ambos estaban escuchando música con auriculares puestos y por eso no la oían, pero tuvo que maldecir su suerte cuando su moreno novio tropezó con su escritorio y cayó al suelo.

"¡Diablos!" exclamó él en un murmullo, pero aun así fue escuchado.

"_¿Mimi, ocurre algo?"_ la puerta se movió como si trataran de abrirla a la fuerza y Mimi tuvo que apresurarse a colocarse su bata de baño. _"¿Por qué está cerrada tu puerta?"_

"Ahh, dame un segundo, mamá, ya te abro."

Luego de asegurarse que todo luciera lo más inocente posible, abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza hacia el pasillo. "¿Si?"

"Tienes una llamada," dijo su madre, pasándole el teléfono. "¿Está todo bien?"

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Todo perfecto, solo terminábamos nuestras tareas y eso. Gracias, por traer el teléfono."

Sin querer dar más explicaciones, y sabiendo que no duraría mucho si su madre la interrogaba, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ya habría tiempo de lamentarse esa actitud para con su madre luego, ahora debía gritarle a quien fuera que haya osado en interrumpir su velada con Taichi.

"Quien quiera que seas, tienes treinta segundos para darme motivos suficientes como para no cortar la llamada."

"_¡Mimi, debes venir a mi casa ahora, es urgente!"_

"¿Miyako?" exclamó ella sorprendida; a sus espaldas, escuchó a Taichi quejarse mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"_No puedo explicarlo ahora, tienes que venir, por favor, Mimi."_

Mimi suspiró, caminando hacia la cama, y también se dejó caer sobre esta. "¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Porque estoy _algo_ ocupada."

"_¡Por favor, Mimi, estoy desesperada!"_

_Lo sé, puedo notarlo._

"Miyako…"

Taichi se acercó al teléfono para poder escuchar, y seguramente, para dar su opinión a la persona que los había interrumpido, otra vez.

"_Es sobre Hikari."_

Mimi pestañeó confundida y sintió la preocupación hacerse presente, pero antes de poder opinar, Taichi le arrebató el aparato.

"¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?"

Mimi lo miró reprochándole, y le obligó a devolverle el teléfono. "Miyako, iremos enseguida."

Apenas cortó la llamada, Mimi comenzó a moverse por la habitación buscando algo que ponerse. "Taichi, termina de vestirte," pero el moreno ya estaba listo y esperándola. Una vez ella estuvo lista, y antes de salir a enfrentar las miradas inquisitivas de sus padres, Mimi sujetó su rostro con firmeza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Despreocúpate, seguramente Miyako está exagerando."

Taichi suspiró. "No lo sé, Mimi, Hikari ha estado muy deprimida últimamente y yo…"

Ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de esa depresión, Dios, todos los elegidos, inclusive Jyou, quien estaba ya en la Universidad, lo sabían. Y si su intuición no le fallaba, era eso lo que Miyako quería tratar al pedirle que fuera a su casa. Solo esperaba que, si estaba en lo correcto, lograran encontrar una solución al asunto, y rápido.

"Hikari es muy fuerte, Taichi, ya dejó de ser una niña, debes confiar en ella," dijo, y lo besó nuevamente para animarlo. "Ya verás como todo se soluciona."

Rápidamente, y con un breve grito a sus padres _("¡Iré a casa de Miyako por un rato!")_, Mimi salió de su departamento con Taichi a cuestas.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Nada más las parejas llegaron al edificio donde vivía Miyako, el mismo donde aún vivía Iori y ahora Takeru, la pelimorada corrió hacia ellos y se llevó a las chicas rápidamente. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de lanzarles un beso a sus respectivos novios, diciendo que les llamarían, antes de perderse de vista.

Los chicos se quedaron parados ahí por unos segundos más antes de voltearse, un suspiro de resignación escapando de ellos, y comenzaron a caminar. Al final, fue Taichi quien rompió el silencio primero.

"¿Miyako también los interrumpió?"

Yamato mostró una media sonrisa, y asintió. "Si… y no."

Taichi inspeccionó su apariencia, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, pero el rostro de su rubio amigo decía otra cosa; esa mirada que tenía, era la mirada de un hombre que se encontraba relajado y completamente _satisfecho_.

En un arranque de celos, y maldiciendo su suerte, el moreno le golpeó el hombro. "Bastardo afortunado," le dijo, a lo que Yamato solo pudo reír en respuesta.

"Hey, no es mi culpa que demores tanto a tomar la iniciativa con Mimi," le dijo luego de un rato.

"Solo llevamos un año y medio juntos, no quiero apresurarla…"

"Eso no es excusa, Sora y yo llevábamos menos de un año cuando—"

"¡_Dios_, lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes! _¡Ugh!_"

Yamato volvió a reír antes eso. Si bien Taichi aun se disgustaba ante ese recuerdo _(¿y quién no? a nadie le gustaría encontrar a sus mejores amigos en esa situación)_, él ya lo había superado. Era una suerte, para todos, que Taichi solo haya aparecido cuando ya todo había acabado, y solo los había visto dormir; afortunadamente, tanto él como Sora habían estado cubiertos con las sabanas, así que pudieron evitarle un mayor trauma a su amigo.

"Maldición, Yamato, casi había logrado borrar esa imagen de mi mente."

"Imagínate a Mimi en ese conjunto que llevó a la playa el verano pasado y lo superarás."

La expresión de Taichi cambio drásticamente y una sonrisa boba se posó en su rostro. "Ese era un lindo conjunto."

Yamato rió levemente, negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. "_¿Lindo?_ Taichi, hermano, necesitas algo de sexo en tu vida, _con urgencia_."

"No molestes," Taichi miró los alrededores, dándose cuenta que estaban cerca del parque y volteó a ver a Yamato. "¿Qué hacemos hasta que Miyako suelte a la chichas?"

Yamato inspeccionó sus alrededores también, y luego le surgió una idea. "¿Qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo club que abrieron cerca de aquí? Buen lugar para matar el tiempo."

"Me parece bien."

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, ambos parecían tener solo una cosa en sus mentes en esos instantes, sus hermanos menores; porque cuando el pub estaba a la vista al final de la calle que transitaban, Taichi habló de nuevo.

"¿Qué opinas que todo esto que está pasando?"

Yamato no necesitaba más explicaciones para comprender de que hablaba su amigo, después de todo, era prácticamente lo único que hablaban cada vez que estaban reunidos.

"Yo creo… que Miyako es una excelente amiga," dijo, haciendo una pausa. "Pero, al final, no hay mucho que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer para solucionar el problema. Esto es algo que Takeru y Hikari deben resolver por su cuenta."

"Lo sé, eso me temo," Taichi suspiró, frotando su ojos en señal de cansancio. "Es solo que no puedo evitar sentir que… le estoy _fallando_ como hermano mayor."

Yamato le sonrió apenado. "Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo."

Sin más preámbulos ingresaron al club, dispuestos a pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera mientras esperaban por la llamada de sus novias.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al final, se decidió que la chicas intervendrían en el asunto directamente. El plan era sencillo; lograr que Takeru y Hikari pasaran la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, y si era posible, a solas, sin amigos, ni fans, ni nadie que los distrajera o interrumpiera.

Miyako se encargaría de que Hikari estuviera en todos los lugares adecuados, en los momentos adecuados, y Mimi y Sora se encargarían de alejar a Takeru de sus fans. Mimi, porque su personalidad extrovertida y el poder que ejercía sobre la Preparatoria le daban una ventaja, y Sora, porque ella ya tenía mucha experiencia con fans obsesivas y su creciente popularidad por ser la capitana del club de Tenis le daban una ventaja también.

Así, y para el pesar de sus respectivos novios, las chicas pusieron todas sus energías en hacer que el plan B funcionara a la perfección, pero con tres días para el baile, y con las excusas para conseguir que Takeru y Hikari les siguieran el juego acabándose, las cosas no les estaba resultando fácil.

Si Miyako pudiera hacer una grafica del progreso que habían logrado, sabía que tendría altos y bajos; con los altos siendo no lo suficiente altos y los bajos siendo _demasiado_ bajos.

La relación de sus amigos parecía ir un momento bien, excelente quizás, y luego caía a la incomodidad, terminando con Hikari sumida en sus pensamientos negativos y con Takeru tratando de aliviar su frustración mediante el baloncesto. Este sube y baja tenía al resto de los elegidos al borde del cuchillo, sin saber qué rumbo tomarían esos dos, porque así como iban las cosas, la situación solo podía terminar de dos maneras; o _muy bien_, o _muy mal_.

Para cuando el Viernes cayó sobre sus cabezas, Miyako estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, la desesperación pudiendo con ella.

Es así como la encontraron Sora y Mimi.

"Dios, Miyako, ¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó Mimi, y se sorprendió cuando su única respuesta fue un llanto desamparado.

Sora, quien estaba tan sorprendido como Mimi, se volteó a ver a Ken, quien solo podía abrazar a su novia, sin saber que mas hacer. El chico negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros para darle a entender que él estaba tan sorprendido como ellas.

"Yo—yo ya no—no… no se—que hacer…" se lamentó Miyako, abrazando a Ken por la cintura.

Sora y Mimi se sentaron frente a la pareja, ambas suprimiendo el deseo de decir lo adorables que se veían juntos. Agradecían la privacidad que el patio de la escuela les proporcionaba, hacia algo de frío, no tanto como para ameritar quedarse completamente dentro del edificio de la escuela, pero si lo suficiente para que solo unos pocos estudiantes de animaran a salir.

"Está así por… _la situación_, esto ya la superó," les dijo a sus amigas, acariciando la espalda de la pelimorada con ternura.

"Oh, Miya…"

Sora posó su mano sobre el hombro de la desconsolada chica, logrando hacer que la mirara, y le sonrió. "Aun tenemos el resto del día para hacer que esto funcione, no te desanimes ahora."

"Si," dijo Mimi. "Tienes que confiar en que todo se solucionará, así que no te preocupes."

Miyako les miró, sus ojos color violeta llenos de lágrimas, y logró mostrar una sonrisa, que además de alegrar a los presentes, alivio en demasía a Ken. "Tienen razón," dijo, limpiándose las lagrimas.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora, amor?" le preguntó Ken, y tanto Sora como Mimi tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no gritar como niñitas emocionadas ante la ternura que emitían.

Miyako asintió levemente, y luego le besó la mejilla. "Si, ya no te preocupes," y con un profundo respiro, volteó hacia las chicas. "¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?"

Ambas sonrieron, y se acercaron mas a la pareja solo para asegurarse de no ser escuchados por oídos chismosos.

"Primero debo decirte que me costó _un mundo_ hacer que Yamato accediera, y obligarme a mi misma a pedírselo, pero lo conseguí," comenzó Sora, mirando seriamente a las otras dos chicas. "Bueno, ¿recuerdan a la nueva secretaria del Rector?"

"¿La que dice tener veinticinco años e insiste en que Yamato necesita a una verdadera mujer para que le muestre la vida?" rebatió Mimi, sonriendo divertida.

Sora frunció el ceño, no disfrutando del humor de su amiga. "La misma."

"¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó Miyako, ya interesada en los planes de la pelirroja.

"Le pedí a Yamato que coqueteara con ella y que de paso le pidiera la lista de asistencia de los maestros," continuó, haciendo una pausa para sacar una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su abrigo. "Aquí, miren esto."

En efecto, Yamato había logrado su objetivo, pues la hoja mostraba una lista detallada de todos los maestro de la escuela, con sus horarios de entrada y salidas, mas los horarios de sus clases y con qué clase debían estar. Estaba todo.

"Oh, ya veo," murmuró Ken repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de las chicas. "Ya sé lo que planea Sora," dijo al sentirse observado y le indicó a Sora que explicara.

"Miren aquí," dijo la pelirroja, apuntando a uno de los maestros.

"El maestro de música, ¿qué hay con él?" cuestionó Miyako, aun no viendo hacia donde quería llegar Sora con todo esto.

"Aquí dice que tiene una licencia médica por una semana debido a un accidente que tuvo la tarde del Miércoles. Según esto, volverá a la escuela el próximo Jueves."

Fue ahí cuando Miyako comprendió el plan. "Hikari y Takeru tienen clase de música luego del receso."

Mimi asintió entusiasmada. "Lo único que debemos hacer es correr la voz, hacer que el salón quede vacio, y lograr que Takeru y Hikari vayan ahí y se queden hasta el término de la clase."

"Eso les daría unas tres horas sin interrupciones," musitó Miyako de manera pensativa. "Sí… ¡Sí, es perfecto! No hay forma que algo salga mal ahora."

"Yo les ayudaré," interrumpió Ken, sujetando las manos de Miyako ahora que la chica había deshecho su abrazo.

"Oh, no, Ken, no es necesario," le respondió su novia, pero el chico la cayó con un beso.

"Insisto. No quiero volver a verte así de desconsolada de nuevo, y si involucrándome en esto evitara que eso pasé, entonces ayudare."

Miyako le sonrió, un leve sonrojo haciéndose presente, y lo abrazó. "Gracias, amor."

Esta vez, las chicas no pudieron contener su entusiasmo y exclamaron: "¡Que tierno!"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al final, nadie supo por qué pasó realmente.

Todo estaba perfecto, lograron que los chico estuvieran solos en el salón, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. O al menos eso pareció en un principio. Fue probablemente un descuido tonto, una sobreestimación al creer que podían jugar con el destino, porque poco después que se cumpliera una hora desde el momento en que los habían dejado solos la tragedia sucedió.

Al final, nadie supo cómo pasó realmente.

Lo único seguro es que apenas Hikari había salido del salón de música, se topó con Akira, uno de los integrantes de la banda de Yamato, The Teen-Age Wolves, y le pidió que fuera con ella al baile. Y poco después de eso, minutos quizás, Takeru aceptó la invitación de una chica en el grado de Mimi, llamada Azusa.

Al final, nadie supo lo que pasó realmente; solo que todo había terminado muy, _muy mal_.

* * *

_**Continuará…  
**_

* * *

**_Eso seria, hasta el proximo lunes!_**

**_Y o olviden dejar sus reviews! =D_**


	4. iiii: ¿Plan C?, Las Manos del Destino

**_debido a mi tiempo limitado, no pude revisar bien este capi, asi que si encuentran alguna falta o duden en hacermelo saber =)_**

**_advertencia: se viene el angst XD_**

* * *

_**iiii. ¿Plan C?, Las Manos del Destino**_

**

* * *

**

Hikari soltó un suspiro, siendo lo mas silenciosa posible para no alertar a Miyako de su mal humor, mientras era arrastrada hacia el salón de música por dicha amiga. Ahora, no es que estuviera molesta, no, es solo que se sentía desanimada, y sabía, a un paso de sumirse en su negatividad. ¿Pero podían culparla? Hasta ahora ninguno de los planes de Miyako habían dado resultado, sin importar cuánto se esforzara su amiga, siempre había algo que impedía su completo éxito.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, Miyako ya la había dejado parada frente a un salón. "Miyako, el maestro de música está—"

"Lo sé."

Miyako abrió la puerta del salón, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la empujó hacia adentro. Hikari tropezó con una mesa y se fue directo al piso, solo que nunca llegó a tocarlo, pues justo entonces impactó contra algo firme, suave y cálido.

Un pecho.

Pero solo cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró de cara con una bufanda _muy_ familiar para ella, se dio cuenta que no era cualquier pecho, _no_.

Era de Takeru.

El mismo quien ahora la abrazaba de forma posesiva contra sí, mientras la miraba con lo que quizás era la expresión más tierna de preocupación que haya visto en su vida _(¿o quizás lo creía así porque estaba enamorada de él?)_. Takeru intentó hablar, pero un fuerte estruendo los obligó a reaccionar, sacándolos de su trance y haciendo que Hikari rompiera el abrazo _(y rogara porque sus mejillas no estuvieran muy rojas)_.

La puerta se sacudió unos segundos y luego le siguieron sonidos extraños, y después se escuchó la voz de Miyako. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, notó Hikari y solo entonces se percató que los únicos estudiantes que habían en el salón eran Takeru y ella.

_Takeru y yo… solos… ¿solos, en un salón?_

"Escuchen bien, ustedes dos," dijo Miyako, quien se oía molesta, desde el pasillo. "Se quedaran ahí, tranquilamente, hasta que resuelvan sus problemas. Y nada de intentar salir, porque será inútil."

_¿Inútil? Acaso ella… ¿me encerró en este lugar con Takeru? No… no, no, no… nononononono… No, Miyako, abre la puerta, porque no podré aguantar estar aquí encerrada, con Takeru, a solas, sin hacer o decir algo ¡que arruine nuestra amistad de por vida!_

"Miyako," llamó Takeru, su voz sonando hostil. "Tú te das cuenta que no cuesta nada abrir estas puertas, ¿verdad? Son deslizables."

Hikari lo miró sorprendida al ver que, en efecto, el rubio menor si estaba molesto, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era porque no le gustó nada la jugarreta de Miyako _(y ella lo entendía, este plan de su amiga ya se estaba saliendo de control, mira que involucrar a Sora y Mimi en todo esto)_? O sería… no el hecho de estar encerrado sino que… ¿estaba atrapado _con ella_?

_No, no, no, Hikari, deja de pensar así, claro que no es por ti, Takeru disfruta de tu compañía, solo recuerda lo que pasó esa mañana, el fin de semana pasado; él se veía contento al estar ahí contigo. Y las otras ocasiones durante esta semana. Takeru jamás se enfadaría por pasar tiempo contigo, jamás._

"Las tranqué, aunque eres libre de intentar abrirlas si eso deseas, Takeru."

La voz de Miyako la trajo de nuevo a la situación presente, justo a tiempo para ver a Takeru intentar abrir ambas puertas tranquilamente, y ella sabía _(podía sentirlo)_ que el muchacho estaba vibrando de ira por dentro. La razón de esa ira la eludía, y eso le daba un motivo más para sucumbir ante sus pensamientos negativos _(ante esa oscuridad que parecía llamarla cada día con más insistencia)_; erase una vez… ella hubiera podido saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Takeru con solo mirarlo.

Ahora… apenas y puede sentirlo, sus cambios de ánimo, sus momentos de furia… y eso la entristecía mucho.

"No hay forma de salir," le escuchó murmurar, mas para sí que para ella.

"Miyako, por favor, solo déjanos salir, esto ya se salió de control," dijo ella, hablando por primera vez desde que su amiga la acorraló en su casillero y la trajo hasta aquí.

Hikari ignoró lo mejor que pudo la mirada curiosa de Takeru, seguramente se preguntaba que estaba pasando y, honestamente, ella estaba a un paso de confesárselo todo; al diablo con las consecuencias, solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes _(que aceptara sus sentimientos por el rubio)_.

"Lo siento, Hikari, pero no," le respondieron a través de la puerta. "Aprovecha este momento para hacer lo que _debes_."

Takeru se paró junto a ella, tratando de cuestionar sus acciones, es más, cuestionar toda esta situación, con su mirada, pero Hikari siguió mirando la puerta testarudamente, negándose a devolverle la mirada. Sabía que si lo hacía, todo se vendría abajo, todas sus defensas, y quedaría a la merced de un chico que, si bien era el más tierno y considerado que haya conocido, seguía siendo la persona que bien podría destrozar su corazón, aunque sea no intencionalmente.

"¿Qué esta pasado aquí?" preguntó Takeru exasperado. "Miyako, no sé a qué juegas, pero no estoy de humor para esto ahora, solo abre la puerta y déjanos salir."

Miyako parecía no importarle el tono severo del muchacho, pues solo soltó una risa sarcástica. "De ninguna manera," dijo y luego se le escuchó suspirar. "Yo solo trato de ayudarlos, créanme, me lo agradecerán al final. Ahora, tienen tres horas para solucionar este lío que hay entre ustedes, y hasta entonces, no saldrán de aquí."

Con esas palabras, la chica los dejo solos, sus pasos de escuchaban cada mas menos mientras se alejaba.

Takeru gruñó molesto. "¿Lío? ¿Qué lío? Si entre nosotros no hay ningún problema, ¡Miyako!"

"Sí lo hay…"

"¿Hikari?"

Sus palabras habían sido murmuradas tan suavemente, que creyó que Takeru no la escucharía y, por un instante, así lo quiso, pero al oír su voz y ahora al ver su expresión _(ambas expresaban confusión y dolor, lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo, y supo que ahora era el momento adecuado para hacer que las cosas cambien)_, se dio cuenta que realmente deseaba solucionar esta situación. Ya no le importaba confesar sus sentimientos, ella solo quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta, aquel que siempre estaba ahí para ella, sin importar qué, aquel con quien no necesitaba decir ni una palabra para hacerle entender lo que quería decir.

Quería _a su Takeru_ de vuelta.

"Sí lo hay, Takeru, sí…" suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas más cercanas. "No sé… si te has dado cuenta, seguro que sí, ¿cómo no habrías de notarlo?"

Takeru se arrodilló frente a ella y le obligó a mirarlo, sujetando sus manos una vez sus ojos hicieron contacto. "¿Hikari?"

"Yo… extraño nuestra amistad, como solía ser… extraño a mi amigo, ese que no necesitaba más de dos palabras para comprender lo que quería decir y que nunca fallaba en hacerme sonreír cuando algo andaba mal y… Lo extraño, Takeru. _Te extraño_."

La expresión de Takeru le dijo que finalmente estaba aceptando la realidad que había entre ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación, el muchacho depositó su frente sobre su regazo y murmuró algo.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo también te extraño, no tienes idea como," dijo, alzando su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "¿Qué fue lo que nos paso, Hikari? Todo parecía ir bien cuando llegue de Francia, nada había cambiado entre nosotros entonces… pero ahora… ¿Qué nos pasó?"

_Yo me enamoré de ti… ¿Cuál es tú excusa?_

"No lo sé, Takeru, y a estas alturas ya ni siquiera me importa, yo… solo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta."

"Yo también quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta," le susurró, acariciando su rostro. "¿Pero qué podemos hacer?"

"No lo sé, lo que sea necesario… por ahora solo dejemos nuestros problemas de lado y tratemos de pasar este tiempo como solíamos hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de su rubio favorito y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Al fin, las cosas iban por un buen camino. Podía sentir la incomodidad desaparecer gradualmente; claro, recuperar su amistad como era antes iba a tomarles tiempo, y ella solo tendría que aprender a convivir con sus sentimientos, pero valdría la pena, lo sabía. Pues Hikari prefería mil veces tenerlo siempre como su mejor amigo que no tenerlo para nada.

"¿Cómo solíamos hacerlo? ¿Te refieres a hablar de todo y nada, y contar los secretos que no le diríamos a nadie y burlarnos de la mala suerte de Daisuke al tener a su novia en otra escuela?"

Hikari rió abiertamente al oír eso, y fue recompensada con un efusivo beso en la mejilla. "No seas malo con Daisuke, pero sí, sí, a eso me refiero," dijo, ignorando el rubor que de seguro cubría todo su rostro.

Takeru asintió un par de veces y su expresión se volvió seria de repente, pero podía ver algo de inseguridad en sus ojos también. "Muy bien, porque… tengo algo que confesarte…"

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al final, _ninguno_ de los dos quiso referirse al tema.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando, en medio de murmullos y rumores, y así mismo se fue la mayor parte del Sábado. Y cuando menos lo esperaban, los elegidos vieron que la noche del Sábado estaba sobre ellos, y como tal, el baile.

De todos los elegidos, los únicos que faltaban eran Jyou, quien estaba ya en la universidad, e Iori, quien era muy joven como para asistir al baile, el resto compartía la velaba juntos como amigos y por separado con sus respectivas parejas.

En ese momento, Miyako era la única que estaba sentada en su mesa, mientras esperaba que Ken regresara con algo de ponche, mirando decepcionada como Takeru y Hikari bailaban con sus respectivos acompañantes en extremos diferentes de la pista de baile. Ellos eran los únicos que no habían compartido nada de la veladas con el resto del grupo, empecinados en evitarse tanto como pudieran; también evitaban al resto.

¿Por qué motivos lo harían? Ella no sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo, así tuviera que sacárselo a Hikari a la fuerza, ella descubriría lo que había pasado en ese salón.

"¡Miyako!"

La pelimorada alzó la vista, encontrándose con la imagen de Sora acercándose hacia ella. La pelirroja tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, claramente se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Vaya calor, ¿no te parece? Casi ni se cree que estamos en pleno invierno," dijo mientras de abanicaba el rostro con una mano. "¿Por qué no estás bailando?"

"Ken y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso para beber algo," respondió Miyako, tratando de ser lo más alegre posible para no preocupar a su amiga y arruinarle la velada, ya bastante había hecho con preocupar a Ken.

"Ah, sí, Yamato y yo decidimos lo mismo, aunque no creo aguantar mucho mas de estos bailes rápidos, mira que con lo que nosotros hicimos antes de—_ehh_…"

Miyako volteó a ver a Sora, alzando una ceja. "¿Antes de…?"

Sora rió de manera nerviosa, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. "No, nada, olvida que dije eso."

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio, y luego de unos minutos, Miyako prácticamente sintió algo cambiar en el aire.

"Tú sabes que hicimos lo que se podía, ¿verdad, Miyako? No sirve de nada que te deprimas por lo que pasó."

Miró a Sora de reojo, y asintió, para luego volver a fijar su vista en la pista de baile. "Lo sé, pero aun siento que hicimos que las cosas empeoraran."

"Eso no es cierto—"

"¡Míralos, Sora! Por lo menos antes de entrometerme aun tenían su amistad, ahora no han intercambiado palabra alguna desde que salieron del salón de música. Y todo es mi culpa, yo—"

Vio tristemente como Hikari reía con aparente alegría ante las cosas que ese Akira, quien le disgustaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, le susurraba al oído; a pesar de lo alegre que se veía, y lo feliz que se oía, Miyako podía ver que Hikari estaba sufriendo mucho con todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. De Takeru no podía hablar aun, el chico estaba demasiado lejos de la mesa como para ver lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Miyako, las cosas siempre pasan por algo, quizás… esto sucedió para mostrarnos que ellos dos no son el uno para el otro…"

Solo bastaba con ver el rostro de Sora para saber que ni ella se creía esa línea, pero tenía algo de verdad. ¿_Quién_ decía que Hikari y Takeru estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Nadie, ciertamente ella _no_, porque no lo sabía. Tal vez solo estaban destinados a ser amigos, y ahora hasta eso se arruinó.

Miyako sintió a Sora acariciarle el cabello y cuando volteó hacia ella, le sonrió. "Solo trata de disfrutar el baile, ¿de acuerdo? Ya mañana podremos preocuparnos por esos dos y veremos que se puede hacer para remendar la situación."

"Tienes razón. Gracias, Sora."

Justo entonces, sus respectivos novios aparecieron con los refrescos, ella le sonrió a Ken, quien luego de ver que ya estaba mejor, le devolvió el gesto. Sora y Yamato intercambiaron unas pocas palabras que terminaron con Yamato diciendo algo sobre unas maniobras evasivas para evitar a una jauría de lobos hambrientos, y luego el rubio le dio un leve beso en los labios. Ahí estaban cuando Mimi apareció de la nada con un muy cansado Taichi, ambos ya con sus refrescos en mano.

Y por un momento, Miyako pensó que sí podría llegar a disfrutar el baile en su totalidad, después de todo, Sora tenía razón, y ya tendría mañana y el resto de los días para ayudar a Hikari y Takeru.

Lamentablemente, el destino tenía otros planes y la cara de horror de Sora puso un alto a la diversión.

"¿Sora?" preguntó Yamato, la preocupación latente en sus ojos.

"Ay, Dios…"

Los elegidos voltearon a mirar qué había horrorizado a Sora, y todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Miyako notó vagamente como el resto volteaba hacia el otro extremo de la pista, pero ella no podía quitar sus ojos de la escena frente a ella.

Ahí estaba Takeru, brazos aun alrededor de su acompañante, Azusa, mientras la chica le besaba como si no hubiera un _maldito_ mañana.

Para cuando reaccionó, recordando a Hikari, su amiga ya no estaba por ningún lado, Mimi se dirigía enfurecida hacia Takeru, Taichi la seguía tratando de detenerla, y Yamato de alejaba del grupo rápidamente.

"¡Yamato!"

Escuchó exclamar a Sora, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una indicación de que nadie se moviera de su lugar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Se había pasado casi todo el baile fingiendo, y ya estaba _cansada_.

De pretender estar bien cuando lo único que quería era meterse en su cama y _llorar_, llorar hasta no tener más lagrimas en sí. Estaba cansada de fingir felicidad frente a Akira, que lo único que hacía era decir bromas de mal gusto, cansada de aceptar sus pequeños avances cuando en realidad deseaba que _otro_ la sostuviera como lo hacía él, que _otro_ le pusiera la atención que él le daba.

Que _otro_ le susurrara palabras tiernas en su oído como Akira lo hacía.

Pero ella merecía por lo menos intentar disfrutar el baile, motivo por el cual no se preocuparía de todo lo que había hecho mal hasta ahora. Ya mañana tendría tiempo para disculparse con Takeru, Dios _sabe_ que no merecía lo que le hizo, y con sus amigos, por haberlos evitado toda la velada y—

"Parece que tu _amigo_ la está pasando _muy_ bien."

La voz de Akira, demasiado cerca para su agrado, en su oído la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente tuvo este presentimiento que le decía que no se volteara, que lo que vería no le gustaría, pero antes de poder protestar, el joven de cabello negro la giró y sus ojos se enfocaron automáticamente en la figura de Takeru, que, a diferencia del resto de las parejas, no se movía con la música.

"Oh…"

Ella solo lo veía de espaldas, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba. Ni Takeru ni su pareja se percataban de las otras parejas chocando contra ellos, ni tampoco les importaba la pequeña multitud, que se hacía más grande con cada segundo, que se había detenido a mirarlos.

_("Hikari, hay algo que he querido decirte… Es muy importante y—verás, hay _una chica_, ella es tan perfecta que… que simplemente me cuesta creer que alguien tan dulce y angelical como ella exista… y me gusta mucho, me atrevería a decir que… _la quiero_, pero no sé como decírselo… Esperaba que me invitara al baile, pero creo que mis fans le impiden acercarse, porque, bueno, ella siempre ha sido algo tímida.")_

_Una chica_, seguramente era ella, ¿verdad? Porque Hikari estaba más que segura que podía reconocer a todas las fans de Takeru y… y a _esta_ chica jamás la había visto merodeando al rubio.

"_Oh_…"

"Un poco rudo de su parte, ¿no lo crees? Debería llevársela a un lugar más _privado_."

Su mundo se redujo de repente, se redujo a Takeru y a su frágil corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Eso era todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía en este momento, nada más.

"Ven conmigo, dulzura, quiero enseñarte algo."

Escuchaba palabras, pero no las comprendía, solo podía ver, sentir _(ver como Takeru se besaba con esa chica y sentir su corazón destrozarse de manera brutal una y otra y otra vez)_. Alguien sujetó sus manos con firmeza y la alejó de aquella escena, ya no le importaba quien fuera, con tal que la llevara _lejos_, lejos que aquel horrible lugar, aquel horrible baile, donde su mundo caía a su alrededor _(¡¿y por qué tenía que doler tanto, Dios, por qué?)_.

Sintió que había caminado por horas, estaba tan _cansada_, hasta que al fin se detuvo. De pronto, sintió algo frío y duro golpear contra su espalda levemente, y se vio de frente con un chico _(al cual conocía, le repetía su mente, Akira era su nombre, un amigo de Yamato, si no se equivocaba)_, él le decía algo, pero Hikari ya no escuchaba, solo asintió a lo que fuera le estaba diciendo, si eso lo haría callar, accedería a lo que quisiera.

Pero entonces lo vio acercarse, más de la cuenta, y le sujeto las muñecas, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza. Hikari sabía, intelectualmente, sabía que debía detenerlo, decirle algo, hacer algo para impedir lo que vendría _(de lo cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, estaba segura)_, pero por más que quisiera, ya no podía encontrar alguna parte de ella que le importara la situación lo suficiente como para resistirse.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, esto ya lo había sentido antes, ¿verdad?, hace años, cuando su vida era aun simple y sin mayores problemas. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, y sintió los labios del chico chocar con su mejilla y lentamente se abrían paso a su cuello. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba extrañamente concentrada en su mano, aun prisionera contra la pared.

_Este sentimiento…_

Algo pareció hacer _clic_ dentro de su cabeza y por fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando, pero lejos de preocuparse o asustarse, se sintió aliviada, pues de esta manera, ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada, nada que la lastimara _(ni de su amor no correspondido, ni de Takeru, ni de su destrozado corazón, nada)_, nada que la confundiera. La sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, vagamente podía sentir los labios del chico hacer contacto con su cuello y a lo lejos podía escuchar unos pasos apresurados.

_Esta pasando de nuevo…_

Su mano se distorsionó aun mas, extendiéndose a su brazo; el hormigueo continuó su camino por el resto de su cuerpo.

_Me estoy convirtiendo en datos… otra vez…_

Igual que aquella vez que fue trasportada al Mar Negro, solo que ahora no sabía si debía _(si quería)_ llamar a alguien para que viniera en su ayuda.

_Takeru…_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sabía que su actitud solo le conseguiría un reproche por parte de Yamato, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Porque, _en realidad_, no tenía ganas de pasar la noche con sus amigos y ser víctima de sus miradas apenadas y sus constantes preguntas y su abrumadora preocupación, _no esta noche_.

No sabiendo que Hikari se divertía con el compañero de banda de Yamato.

Claro, él no sabía con certeza si eso era verdad, pero Azusa tenía una vista privilegiada de la pareja y ella no paraba de comentar al respecto, además, había oído a otras amigas de Hikari decir lo mismo, y honestamente no quería tener más motivos para seguir enfadado con ella.

No es como si le gustara estarlo tampoco, ya su hermano le había dado un mal rato por su insensato enfado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yamato no entendía nada, no _sabía_ nada. Nadie lo sabía; lo que había pasado después de que Miyako se había marchado, dejándolos encerrados en el salón de música.

Dios, si hasta _él_ no lo comprendía, todo había estado tan bien, iban de maravilla, conversando como solían hacerlo, sin incomodidades ni pausas alargadas. En algún minuto después que Miyako se marchara, un maestro había llegado al salón y vio las puerta trancadas, y luego de abrirlas los vio a ellos conversando y se marchó. Al menos eso se rumoraba, Takeru solo sabía que para cuando él había decidido confesarse, confiando en que las puerta impedirían un escape inesperado, estas ya estaban libres de obstáculos.

Había tratado de explicarle a Yamato lo sucedido, pero no pudo y su hermano le seguía reprochando su actitud _("Deja de actuar como un niño, Takeru, y soluciona este problema")_. Pero, ahí de nuevo, Yamato no sabía lo que había pasado. Es fácil opinar cuando no sabes la versión oficial de los hechos y es que…

¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer?

Había tratado de confesarse, como un tonto, había intentado confesarle todo a Hikari, pero ella ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de dejarlo terminar. Lo había interrumpido, con una expresión de decepción y dolor, al pararse abruptamente y salir del salón. Él había tratado de detenerla, pero ella se había echado a correr apenas salió al pasillo, dejándolo ahí solo, con la palabra en la boca y sus sentimientos a la vista de todos.

_Pero yo no quise entender su reacción, y como un imbécil corrí detrás de ella_, pensó molesto, sintiendo como Azusa se apegaba más a él, pero no le importó.

Y en efecto, había corrido detrás de ella, y cuando logró alcanzarla, ya todo se le había escapado de las manos. Pues, Hikari, con una sonrisa angelical, le pidió a Akira que fuera con ella al baile, y el pelinegro no tonto ni perezoso, aceptó.

Lo que pasó después de eso es un conjunto de cosas sin sentido, y que Takeru no recordaba con claridad, solo sabía que al final del día, él había aceptado la invitación de una de las compañeras de clase de Mimi.

_Rechazado_. Hikari lo había rechazado, solo con sus acciones, así que él estaba en _todo_ su derecho de sentirse enfadado.

Ya mañana se preocuparía de cuestionarla _(porque estaba seguro que ella tuvo motivos suficientes para hacer lo que hizo)_ y de disculparse por ignorarla, y de disculparse con sus amigos por ser comportarse como idiota y evitarlos y—

"¿Estas disfrutando la noche?"

Takeru miró a la chica delante de él, una linda morena de ojos verdes, pestañeó un par de veces hasta que su cerebro comprendió lo que le decía. "Eh, sí, sí claro, la estoy pasando muy bien."

La chica _(Azusa, se reprendió mentalmente) _le sonrió de manera triunfal, y por un segundo Takeru sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero antes de poder reaccionar, ella le sujetó el rostro y lo besó, inmediatamente abrazando su cuello fuertemente para impedir su escape.

No que pudiera alejarse, estaba paralizado, completamente, era como si su cerebro hubiera hecho corto circuito. Su cuerpo no respondía ante las ordenes de su mente, que le gritaba que _debía_ alejarse, porque las consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar luego si alguien los veía serian _severas_, pero… ¿y qué? Él no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ¿o sí? No tenía novia, y no había nada de malo en disfrutar este _estúpido_ baile—

"¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!"

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, Takeru estaba totalmente impactado al sentir dos fuertes, aunque algo pequeñas, manos sujetar sus hombros y alejarlo bruscamente de su pareja. Así se encontró viendo anonadado como Mimi le gritaba a Azusa.

La discusión estaba atrayendo atención indeseada, pero a ninguna de las chicas parecía importarle mucho. Y Takeru quería sentirse indignado, Mimi no tenía por qué entrometerse en su vida, pero ya no podía ni siquiera pensar, solo quería salir de ahí, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, cuando sintió que lo agarraban del cuello de su camisa, volteándolo y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Takeru cerró los ojos ante el dolor y notó con un poco de humor como el gimnasio se sumía en silencio. Lo que pasó luego permanecería como un gran remolino de imágenes borrosas en la memoria de Takeru, pero de lo que se acordaría vívidamente, era la imagen de Taichi con el puño cerrado, parado frente a él, mientras le cuestionaba cuantos golpes más necesitaba para entrar en razón.

Eso, y la expresión de sus amigos mientras él, sin darle al moreno algún tipo de respuesta, daba media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"¡Con un demonio!"

El grito de Akira la sacó abruptamente de su trance, y casi se va de cara al piso al sentir la sensación de convertirse en datos desaparecer tan repentinamente. Se sintió mareada, y su vista de nubló. Escuchó un fuerte alboroto, y logró distinguir como algunos mesones eran arrastrados por el salón.

_Espera… ¿salón?_

Se preguntó brevemente como llegó a un salón, y tuvo que maldecir su suerte al ver que no era cualquier salón; era el salón de música.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

Por la periferia de su vista, vio un destello de cabellos rubios y, rápidamente, se volteó hacia el alboroto, sosteniéndose de la mesa más cercana para no caer, pues aun se sentía algo débil. Mas no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada al ver que, si bien sus ojos no se equivocaron al ver una cabeza rubia, esta no pertenecía al rubio que ella esperaba.

Yamato sujetó al pelinegro del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó en un arranque de fuerza impresionante, para luego golpearlo contra la pared. "¿Cuál es mi _problema_? Creí haber sido bien claro cuando te dije que no intentaras nada con ella, Akira."

Hikari no necesitaba ver la expresión de Yamato para saber que estaba hirviendo en ira, su voz lo reflejaba todo, pero por algún motivo no lograba entender lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué Yamato golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros de la banda? ¿Qué había hecho para—?

_Oh, Dios…_

_("¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar ese mal rato, dulzura?... Pero me temo que tendremos que deshacernos de este lindo vestido tuyo primero… ¿No te importa?")_

"Oh, Dios…"

"Oye, ella dijo que sí."

"_Ella_ no está en sus cabales para _saber_ lo que quiere, y créeme cuando te digo, que si lo estuviera, no serías _tú_ su primera opción."

¿Acaso ella… había accedido a… a… con _él_?

"Oh, _Dios_…"

"¿De qué te las das, Ishida? Yo creo que está bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si tu hermano—_¡argh!_"

Hikari emitió un grito ahogado al ver el golpe que le propinó Yamato a Akira, lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo al suelo con una nariz rota.

"No metas a mi hermano en esto."

Yamato se volteó hacia ella, y Hikari no pudo evitar retroceder un paso en temor ante la dura mirada del rubio mayor, la cual se tornó más suave tras su reacción. Hikari no sabía qué hacer, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de dejar pasar solo por sentirse perdida, y lo peor de todo, era que Yamato tenía razón, ella ya _no sabía lo que quería_.

Bueno, sí, sí sabía; quería a Takeru, pero _cómo_ lo quería realmente, no lo sabía, si como amigo o algo más. Eran estos pensamientos los que rondaban su cabeza cuando sintió una leve presión en sus hombros. Alzó su vista para ver a Yamato, quien la miraba de una manera inquisitiva, inspeccionándola por alguna señal de que algo más de lo que detuvo había pasado, y cuando al parecer no encontró nada, suspiró aliviado.

"Yamato—"

Él la interrumpió, sorprendiéndola con un breve abrazo, y luego la sacó del salón. Y una vez estuvieron en el pasillo, le habló.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… Nada paso, si eso te preocupa—"

"Lo que me _preocupa_, Hikari, es lo que _tú y mi hermano_ están haciéndose a sí mismos."

"Nosotros no—"

"Este baile que llevan haciendo desde hace más de un año, Hikari, esto de evitar cruzar la línea entre amigos y amantes. _Esto_. Precisamente esto."

"Yo…"

"¿Por qué accediste a venir con Akira hasta acá? Si me vas a decir que fue por despecho, porque viste a Takeru besar a otra chica, pues lamento informarte que acabas de cometer la tontería más grande de tu vida."

"Pero yo—"

"Solo viste lo que querías ver, Hikari, y, por lo que más quiero, no sé por qué te empeñas en ver solo lo negativo en su relación."

Yamato dejó de caminar y ella no tuvo otra opción más que detenerse también, pues el rubio no se veía con intenciones de soltar su mano. Fijó su vista en el piso, sintiéndose muy avergonzada como para mirar a su amigo a la cara. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si ni siquiera _ella_ creía poder verse al espejo de nuevo después de este episodio.

_Maldición, ¿en qué estaba pensando?_

"Takeru no besó a esa chica, ella lo besó a él, y él… no creo que haya tenido tiempo de rechazarle."

Ella lo miró confundida, su mente aun se rehusaba a comprender las palabras que escuchaba, demasiado preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado si Yamato no hubiera aparecido en el momento justo.

"Salí en tu búsqueda apenas me percaté que no estabas en el baile, así que no sé lo que sucedió luego," respondió él, percibiendo su confusión.

Yamato suspiró y soltó su mano para pararse frente a ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

"Hikari, Takeru te adora… tú eres quizás lo _más_ importante que hay en su vida…"

"Claro, soy su mejor amiga…"

"No, tú eres…" Yamato pausó, con algo de inseguridad, pareciendo querer decir algo que luego no pudo. "Tú eres… más que eso. No _sé_ qué está pasando por esta cabeza tuya, no puedo entenderte como entiendo a Sora, como mi hermano te entiende, pero ocultar tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo no es bueno."

"Yo no estoy…"

"¿Enamorada de Takeru? Yo creo que esa es una mentira que ni _tú_ te tragas a estas alturas."

Parecía que sus defensas habituales habían quedado tan destrozadas que hasta Yamato podía saber lo que pensaba, o… o quizás él solo lo sabía porque _estaba enamorado también_.

"¿Pero qué puedo hacer, Yamato? Ya no sé cómo lidiar con _esto_."

"Solo dile lo que sientes."

"¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?"

Yamato le sonrió de tal manera, que ella no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de esperanza nacer en su interior.

"Al menos lo habrás intentado, pero tú sabes que no importa lo que pase, mi hermano jamás te dejará sola."

Sus palabras fueron como una revelación, y por fin pudo ver todo con claridad. Nada de miedo, ni inseguridades, nada de oscuridad, nada de arrepentimiento, solo la cálida luz de un futuro prometedor.

Ya fuera como amigos o… algo más.

Sintiéndose, por primera vez en este último año, realmente feliz, abrazó al rubio mayor con efusividad, estando muy agradecida con él.

"Gracias, Yamato, _muchas gracias_, no sabes cuánto necesitaba eso."

"No hay de qué."

Hikari rompió el abrazo, su sonrisa aun intacta, y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera siquiera mover un músculo, un grito llamó su atención.

"¡Hikari!"

Ahí, al final del pasillo, estaba Takeru, con una mejilla hinchada y el labio roto, pero luciendo mas adorable que nunca en sus ojos, y Hikari supo en ese instante, que todo estaría bien.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Takeru entró rápidamente en los vestidores, yendo hacia su casillero. Sintió algo de alivio al ver que aun tenía un set limpio del uniforme del equipo de baloncesto, aunque solo necesitaba cambiar la camisa que llevaba puesta, ahora ensangrentada. Afortunadamente, la chaqueta del traje que su madre le había comprado estaba intacta. Se cambio rápidamente, optando por usar la camiseta y la sudadera que tenía en el casillero. Se vería probablemente ridículo una vez que se colocara la chaqueta, pero ya no tenía a quien impresionar, así que poco le importaba.

Solo quería un poco de paz; quería salir de ahí.

"Takaishi, no está permitido el ingreso de los alumnos al resto de la facultades de la escuela, así que tendrás que salir."

Takeru se volteó a ver a su entrenador y asintió cansado, pero no hizo ningún además de levantarse de su lugar en la banca. "Lo sé, pero necesitaba cambiarme. Saldré en un momento, entrenador, no se preocupe."

"Ah, así que tú eres el desafortunado de chocar contra el puño de Yagami."

Aquel comentario lo hizo reír levemente, y luego mostró una mueca de dolor cuando su mandíbula comenzó a protestar. El entrenador dio media vuelta para salir, pero luego pareció recordar algo de suma importancia, porque se apresuró a su oficina, que estaba al fondo del pasillo que había en los vestidores, y luego regresó con un sobre.

Una carta.

"Casi lo olvidaba," se acercó un poco. "Encontré esto, ehh… el Martes, creo, cerca de las bancas en el gimnasio, después de que terminaras tu práctica habitual. Es para ti," dijo, entregándole el sobre. "No había tenido tiempo de dártela esta semana."

Takeru miró el sobre con curiosidad y cuando lo volteó, viendo su nombre escrito en una letra que reconocería en cualquier lado, algo en su pecho se contrajo.

_Hikari…_

No le prestó atención al entrenador cuando este se fue, su concentración estaba en controlar el temblor de sus manos para poder abrir la carta sin romperla. Una vez tuvo la carta entre sus manos, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a leerla; el horror, la incredulidad y este sentimiento que acababa de cometer el _peor error de su vida_ arremetieron contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

Pero la felicidad que sintió después, aun más prominente que el resto de los sentimientos, le dio la energía que parecía haber perdido y se paró de golpe.

_Dios, se esto es cierto… si esto es cierto, entonces… ¿eh?_

Casi como si fuera obra del destino, no había otra explicación para lo que le sucedía.

Este horrible sentimiento, ya lo había tenido antes, hace unos años… este sentimiento como si parte de su alma estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo, como si algo hubiera tomado un fuerte agarre de su corazón e intentara arrancarlo de su pecho, este… sentimiento de absoluta soledad, rabia y frustración…

_Oh, Dios…_

Era el mismo que había tenido, años atrás, cuando Hikari había sido transportada al Mar Negro.

_Dios, no…_

Entonces lo escuchó, como un leve y débil susurro a lo lejos, pidiendo su ayuda.

…_Takeru…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo, hacia dónde, no sabía, solo que no podía parar porque _Hikari lo necesitaba_. No se percató de sus amigos esperándolo a la salida de los vestidores, ni de sus gritos que le pedían que se detuviera, todo eso había dejado de importarle realmente. A donde lo llevaban sus piernas, ni él lo sabía; doblando esquinas, corriendo por pasillos, subiendo escaleras, y así hasta que llegó al último piso de la escuela. Solo ahí se supo a dónde iba.

Rodeando la última esquina hacia el pasillo que albergaba el salón de música, el rubio sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones ante el alivio que lo envolvió.

Porque ahí estaba ella, tan angelical como siempre, sonriendo sin necesidad de fingir, tranquila, perfecta… _a salvo_.

Por algún extraño motivo, sintió ganas de ir hasta ella, abrazarla y llorar, llorar desconsoladamente, pero no lo hizo, solo se dedicó a observarla, por unos breves segundos, porque no pudo resistir la tentación de decir su nombre.

"¡Hikari!"

Y cuando ella le miró, había algo en sus ojos, un brillo particular, algo en la forma que su mirada se tornó más tierna al verlo, algo en su sonrisa—_algo_, que le dijo…

"Díselo, Takeru," escuchó a Yamato hablarle, desde muy cerca y le sorprendió porque en ningún momento lo vio acercarse _(pero cómo lo haría si tenía su completa atención puesta en Hikari)_. "Porque si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo."

Con la inseguridad palpitando en su pecho, se acercó a ella, y sin darse tiempo a echarse atrás con su decisión, le ofreció su mano, la cual fue aceptada con gusto. Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír entonces, porque al fin sentía que…

…ya todo estaba bien.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Ella quería estar sorprendida, pero no lo estaba. Con la claridad que había descendido sobre ella luego de la charla con Yamato, su confesión le era casi esperada. Se preguntaba cómo pudo pasar por alto todos estos detalles que podía presenciar ahora. No era posible ser tan densa, tan ciega a tal muestra de afecto ¿verdad? Oh, pero al parecer si lo era, porque ella no había visto lo que todos presenciaron a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Porque realmente estaba todo ahí, en sus ojos, tan solo debía detenerse un minuto, olvidar el resto del mundo, y mirar.

Él quería sentirse nervioso, pero no podía. El nerviosismo se le había ido en el instante en que leyó esa carta e incluso si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, no le importaba. Se preguntaba qué le diría su hermano si este pudiera leer sus pensamientos; seguramente lo mismo que le dijo él cuando Yamato tuvo dudas sobre lo que sentía Sora: que era un idiota cegatón. Simplemente no era posible que jamás se haya dado cuenta de los que esos ojos rojizos le decían ahora, no lo era.

Porque todo lo que siempre quiso estaba ahí, tan claro como el agua que caía desde lo alto del Monte Fuji, y lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un minuto para mirar, para ver lo que estaba escrito en su adorable rostro.

Gracias a esa sincronización que tanto les gustaba comentar a sus amigos, y al resto de la escuela, eliminaron la distancia que había entre ellos lentamente. Al mismo tiempo, y porque no había prisa, por fin tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaban. Ambos sonrieron. Takeru alzó una de sus manos, la otra encontrándose con la de ella y entrelazando sus dedos, y acaricio su rostro. Hikari giró su cabeza levemente, besando la palma de la mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

Sincronizados. Parecía ser que todo acerca de sus vidas giraba en torno a esa maravillosa sincronización que había entre ellos.

Y con esa nueva luz de esperanza brillado en sus ojos, y una radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios, ellos…

**.~~~~~~.**

Takeru:

Seguro te preguntas a qué se debe todo esto; quizás hasta lo encuentras extraño. Créeme, _yo_ también lo encuentro extraño y… Bueno, si estás leyendo esto es porque no tuve el valor suficiente como para hablarte a la cara.

No sé si te has dado cuenta de mi comportamiento errático desde que volviste de Francia. Y bueno, es porque me di cuenta de que ya no te veo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo. Me costó darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba, me costó _mucho_ en realidad, pero para cuando esta revelación sucedió, nosotros nos habíamos alejado mucho.

No sé si te paso lo mismo, pero sentía que éramos como extraños. Y no me gustó para nada eso, porque siempre creí que sin importar lo que pasara en mi vida, la única cosa que _siempre_ tendría conmigo sería tu amistad… pero eso estaba desvaneciéndose.

Esto no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

Takeru, yo… tu eres una persona muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, a pesar de lo alejados que estamos, pero yo… yo quiero… yo quiero ser más—

Takeru, yo… _me enamoré de ti_.

Espero que esto no dañe nuestra relación más de lo que ya está.

Con Amor,

Hikari.

P.D: ¿Irías al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

**.~~~~~~.**

…se besaron.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

mañana vere si puedo arreglar lo que sea que este mal, si es que hay algo... y en el proximo capitulo explicare todo esto de hikari convirtiendose en datos, en las notas del autor, asi que esten pendientes  
**_


	5. v: Plan D, Caminando Hacia el Mañana

**_Bueno, heme aquí, son exactamente las 00:30 horas, del 14 de febrero del 2011. Como lo prometí, desde el 1er capi, aquí esta el final, espero les guste. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic, con una de mis muchas parejas favoritas XD._**

**_NA: Eh, creo que lo dije antes, ¿o fue en respuesta a un review? Como sea, toda esa idea de Hikari casi siendo tranportada al mar negro, nació mientras veia unos capitulos de D02 nuevamente; me di cuenta (a mi interpretacion claro) que las pocas veces que Hikari es (y casi es) transportada al mar negro sucede cuando se esta sintiendo particularmente vulnerable. Y claro, el que parece sentirlo siempre, es Takeru... asi que de ahí todo el royo del capi anterior._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

* * *

**v: Plan D; Caminando Hacia el Mañana**  
**

* * *

**

Estuvieron un buen tiempo ahí parado en el pasillo, tomados de las manos. Ambos tenían su vista fija en el único lugar donde se conectaban.

Takeru soltó un respiro tembloroso y dio un leve apretón a las manos de la chica, y cuando Hikari alzó su mirada, él le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres ir…?"

Era casi como retroceder en el tiempo, porque en ese minuto, Hikari supo exactamente lo que él quería decir, así que solo pudo asentir levemente y sonreírle también.

Así como estaban, tomados de las manos, fueron en busca de sus abrigos, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus amigos cuando pasaron cerca de su mesa, y salieron del gimnasio. Se detuvieron solo unos segundo en la entrada de la escuela, solo para ajustar sus abrigos y bufandas, y así evitar un posible refrió, y luego continuaron su camino.

Sus manos aun seguían en contacto.

Al llegar al lugar, su sitio secreto, Takeru sacó de entre unos arbustos una vieja mochila, de la cual sacó una manta. El rubio menor dejó la mochila en su lugar y acomodó la manta sobre el césped, bajo un árbol. Hikari no esperó a que él le extendiera su mano, ella tomó la iniciativa y ambos se sentaron sobre la manta.

Ninguno murmuró palabra alguna.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Tuvo suficiente tiempo para decidirse que hacer.

La charla con Yamato le había dejado todo más claro, y encontrándole la razón al rubio mayor, Hikari decidió confesarle sus sentimiento a Takeru sin importar que fueran o no correspondidos. En el peor de los casos, le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Takeru no la dejaría sola, independiente de lo que sintiera.

El silencio que los envolvía era relajante y a la vez sofocante, al menos lo era para ella. Podía sentir claramente un cambio en su habitual dinámica, pero no sabía qué lo había ocasionado; quizás su decisión a finalmente sincerarse con el rubio o quizás algo mas, no lo sabía.

De algo si estaba segura, su secreto se revelaría esta noche, sin excepción.

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo se abrieron ligeramente para dejar pasar un poco de la luz reflejada por la luna, para luego cerrarse y cubrir todo nuevamente. El solitario faro que iluminaba el lugar no le era de mucha ayuda, apenas y podía ver con claridad, pero suponía que era mejor así; de esta forma lograría ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro lentamente.

Para cuando se armó de valor y volteó hacia Takeru, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo ya observándola detenidamente y, al parecer, así lo hacía hace bastante tiempo.

Pestañeó un par de veces para despejar su mente, que parecía haber hecho un alto a todo pensamiento en cuanto sus ojos rojizos hicieron contacto con los azules de su amigo. Él la miraba diferente, estaba segura, pero su mirada no se sentía diferente; los sentimientos que ésta provocaba en ella eran los mismos de antes y a la vez no. Todo se volvió confuso de repente, pero Hikari no creyó ver las cosas más claras que como las veía ahora.

No, su mirada no era diferente; solo había adquirido un nuevo brillo, como si el muchacho hubiera descubierto el tesoro más grande de la vida y—

Takeru se levantó repentinamente, levantándola a ella también. El inesperado movimiento la hizo tropezar, pero como siempre él estaba ahí para capturarla. El rubio dejó sus ojos vagar por todo su rostro, como si estuviera memorizando cada detalle, hasta que al fin hicieron contacto con los de ella, y el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo dejó a Hikari anhelando por algo…

"¿Takeru?"

Él sujetó sus manos con firmeza, y sin romper el contacto visual, le respondió al fin.

"Yo también me enamoré de ti."

Por breve momento, quiso estar sorprendida ante las palabras del chico, pero no lo estaba, y, dentro de todo lo que imaginó podría llegar a sentir en este momento, el querer estar sorprendida y, no estarlo, definitivamente fue lo que más, bueno, lo que más la _sorprendió_.

Quería decirle que ya lo sabía, porque—porque _sí_ lo sabía, quizás _siempre_ lo supo y no quiso reconocerlo por temor a equivocarse, pero ahora… _ahora_ todo estaba ahí, sin defensas que atravesar, _todo estaba ahí_, para el deleite del mundo.

Quien se movió primero, no sabría decirlo, quizás fue ella, quizás fue él, quizás fueron ambos, no importaba, porque casi como si se hubieran leído sus mentes, acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba. Hikari no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, y cuando sus frentes se toparon, ella sonrió, y en ese mismo instante _(en serio, era como verse en un espejo) _Takeru también esbozó una sonrisa.

Lo que pasó luego fue un revoltijo de imágenes borrosas, hasta que sintió sus labios tocarse en un inocente roce, y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El beso no era nada más que inocente, simplemente no _había_ otra forma de describirlo. Pasivo, tranquilo, extremadamente tierno y algo inexperto, pero ninguno tenía prisa en pasar a lo apasionado; ya luego tendrían tiempo para eso, pensaba ella.

Un suave movimiento tras otro, su beso no era una batalla por dominación, era un encuentro fortuito entre dos amantes que disfrutaban el uno del otro; sus labios se tocaban tan levemente que le permitía la libertad de respirar tranquilamente. Un roce, una caricia y sus labios seguían en contacto. De pronto, su ritmo ameno cambió.

Hikari debió haber imaginado que las cosas no se quedarían _así_ de pacificas por el resto de la noche, después de todo, Takeru _siempre_ había sido una persona de fuertes e inesperadas emociones.

Y esta vez no era la excepción.

Sin previo aviso, Takeru dejó de acariciar su mejilla, soltó su mano y la abrazó, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él. Tal fue la fuerza que empleó en tan simple gesto, que Hikari sintió la tierra desaparecer debajo de sus pies, y no tuvo más opción que aferrarse a su cuello. El aire a su alrededor dio un vuelco inesperado, y la desesperación los envolvió, Hikari sintió en lo más profundo de sí como ambos trataban de compensar el tiempo perdido de la única forma que podían.

Dando rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Rápidamente, el beso se tornó apasionado, la cantidad de sentimientos que se traspasaban era abrumadora, pero bienvenida para ella, quizás para él también.

Takeru parecía no encontrar forma de apegar mas sus cuerpos, por lo que segundos después comenzó a dar temblorosos pasos; hacia donde, ella no tenía idea, pero poco le importaba. De repente, el mundo a su alrededor sufrió un brusco cambio de perspectiva, y sintió su espalda impactar contra el césped… no, contra la manta que Takeru había arreglado para ellos. Su imponente cuerpo cubrió el suyo y pronto sus bocas se enredaron en una batalla por el control total de la situación, pero ni ella, ni al parecer Takeru, estaban dispuestos a ceder.

Su rostro se sentía extremadamente cálido, pero probablemente aumentó un buen tanto su temperatura al sentirse algo avergonzada al no poder prevenir el gemido que escapó de su boca y que, al parecer, no era el único.

Takeru presionó su cuerpo aun más contra el suelo, y aprovechó uno de los muchos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta para introducir su lengua en su boca. Las cosas no llegaron a más, y fueron quizás detenidas antes de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, porque sin previo aviso, Takeru rompió el beso, su expresión mostrando sorpresa, y rodó a un lado, dejándose caer pesadamente junto a ella sobre la manta.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera murmurar palabra alguna, Hikari sujetó su mano fuertemente y la trajo a sus labios, besando sus nudillos. "No te disculpes," susurró.

Takeru permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, y cuando contestó fue con un leve suspiro. "No iba a hacerlo."

Una fuerte brisa pasó por el lugar y ella tuvo que resistir el temblor que atentó con apoderarse de su cuerpo; no quería arruinar este momento con Takeru _(cuando ellos, con sus labios levemente hinchados y sus cabellos despeinados y sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, al fin podían expresar lo que sentían libremente)_ y causarle una innecesaria preocupación, incluso si su abrigo hacía poco a la hora de cubrirla del frío.

El hecho que aun debían aclarar lo qué los había llevado a esta situación aún seguía presente en ella, y el saber que no tenía ni idea cómo abordar ese tema la ponía más y más nerviosa conforme pasaban los minutos. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más _(en serio, la curiosidad la estaba matando, y tal vez Gatomon si estaba influenciando en ella pero en realidad necesitaba saber que había pasado con Takeru para que dejara caer sus defensas de tal manera)_, se sentó de golpe y volteó hacia él.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"¿Qué cambio?"

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pues pensó que ya todo había quedado arreglado. Ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía, así que no había nada más que hablar, ¿verdad? Pero sus palabras venían cargadas de significado. Porque, en efecto, ¿qué cambio? Ciertamente no sus sentimientos, estos siempre habían sido los mismos. ¿Ella? No, ella seguía siendo la misma persona adorable que siempre había sido, ¿entonces él?

Si, _él_ había cambiado.

Había cambiado en el mismo instante en que el puño de Taichi conectó con su rostro, cuando creyó que la ira lo consumiría por completo. Había cambiado en el instante que sintió la derrota pesarle en los hombros mientras se encaminaba a los vestidores.

Había cambiado en el momento en que leyó _su carta_, en el momento que sintió la desesperación de saber que estuvo a solo segundos de perderla a la oscuridad nuevamente.

"Me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui… al no ver lo que estaba justo delante de mis narices."

"¿Takeru?"

Su expresión de confusión era tan adorable que solo podía preguntarse cómo le fue posible resistirse al repentino deseo que tuvo de besarla todos estos meses. Pero era posible, porque haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, resistió la tentación y buscó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un trozo de papel.

La _carta_.

Hikari la aceptó con algo de inseguridad, aun no realizando lo que era, y fue solo cuando extendió la hoja de papel que su rostro expresó el reconocimiento.

"La carta que… escribí para ti…"

"Sí."

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual Takeru pudo ver como todo parecía encajar para ella, las cosas aclarándose lentamente. Sin embargo aun parecía haber algo de confusión que se rehusaba a partir de la mente de Hikari, y él quería saber por qué.

"La leí pocos minutos antes de…" de sentir que te perdía, quería decir, pero se contuvo, soltando un suspiro en su lugar, "…antes de encontrarte con Yamato fuera del salón de música."

"Oh…" Hikari dobló la carta nuevamente, y volteó a mirarlo. "Estoy _segura_… de no haberte dado esta carta…"

"No lo hiciste," Takeru pasó sus manos por su cabello y prosiguió. "El entrenador la encontró cerca de las bancas el día que estuviste viendo la práctica, ehh… el Martes, creo… Había olvidado dármela con todo el alboroto del baile, hasta hoy…"

"_Oh_…"

Ella desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, ahora parcialmente cubierto por nubes, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus manos jugueteaban con la carta de manera nerviosa, y si no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba incomoda en su compañía, pero no, él si la conocía, y la sonrisa que atentaba con liberarse y la expresión de ternura solo le decían que ella contemplaba lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Era su forma de asimilar las cosas, nada más.

"¿Te duele?"

"¿Uh?"

Hikari le regaló una sonrisa y apuntó a su boca. "El labio."

Takeru se tocó el labio roto levemente, negando un poco con la cabeza. "Oh, no…" dijo, pero el movimiento le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor _(y se preguntaba cómo era posible que mientras se besaban apasionadamente no había sentido molestia alguna)_. "Bueno, si, un poco, pero nada que no pueda aguantar."

"Lo siento," dijo ella, sonriéndole apenada, mientras lentamente, una expresión de angustia caía sobre su rostro.

Takeru se apresuró a tomar posesión de sus manos, dándoles un firma apretón, y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, para aliviar su preocupación _(y solo pequeña, porque no quería estirar sus labios de más y sentir el dolor, ya que no lograría ocultarlo ahora)_. "No es tu culpa; de hecho, creo que lo necesitaba."

Hikari se acercó más a él, hasta que sus hombros se tocaban, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo que Takeru solo pudo responder con otra pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor. La chica reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro, ambos disfrutando de esta cercanía.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Hikari no necesitaba nada más, decidió, solo esta tranquilidad, la compañía de Takeru y la seguridad que esta no era la última vez. Cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo. Por fin todas las preocupaciones y angustias de la noche se desvanecían, y la tensión dejaba su cuerpo. Ahora todo lo quería era pasar la noche así, _justo así_, con Takeru.

"¿Aun está en pie?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó de manera perezosa, no prestando mucha atención a lo que Takeru decía, ya que, _bueno_, quería disfrutar el momento, ya habían hablado todo lo que debían.

"Tu invitación. ¿Aun está en pie?"

Ni que la hubieran electrificado, Hikari se enderezó rápidamente, sintiendo la confusión desaparecer antes de que pudiera hacerse notar en su mente, y lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de que lo que escuchó fue solo un producto de su imaginación.

"Porque me encantaría ir contigo al baile."

Pero no encontró ninguno.

"…Si, aun lo está."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Miyako estaba a un paso de entrar en pánico.

Ken apenas y podía con la preocupación. Sora y Mimi no sabían cómo contener la situación, ni cómo ayudar a su amiga. Taichi y Yamato estaban a un paso de hablar a golpes _("No puedo creer que golpearas a mi hermano", "No puedo creer que dejaras que ese desgraciado se llevara a mi hermana")_. Koushirou ya no se podía las manos de tanto teclear en la laptop. Y Daisuke no estaba por ningún lado.

Miyako estaba a un paso de entrar en pánico. Y cuando eso pasaba, la irritación se hacía presente en ella.

"Al menos podrías _agradecerme_ el haberla encontrado antes que Akira le hiciera daño," rebatió Yamato, su mirada amenazadora, mientras estaba parado frente a Taichi.

"Yamato…" trató de calmar Sora, pero sin éxito, su rubio novio la ignoró.

"Al menos podrías _agradecerme_ el haberlo hecho recapacitar antes de que hiciera una estupidez, _de nuevo_," replicó Taichi, su mirada igual de amenazadora, con la misma estancia que el rubio.

"Taichi…" trató, también inútilmente, de calmarlo Mimi.

Las cosas simplemente no podían estar peor.

"¿Dónde. _Demonios_. Esta. El. Idiota. De. Motomiya?" gruño Miyako, paseándose a las espaldas de Koushirou como si se tratara de un animal enjaulado. "¿Y por qué te tardas _TANTO_?"

Koushirou suprimió el escalofrió que intentó con sacudirlo _(en serio, la pelimorada era peor que Mimi cuando se enfadaba—bueno, no, no peor, pero cerca)_, y trató de sonar lo más calmado posible mientras empezaba a explicar.

"No es fácil determinar si se ha abierto alguna puerta al Digimundo con una laptop que no está equipada para eso, como la mía, la cual dejé en casa porque no pensé que sería necesitada," dijo, haciendo una pausa mientras ingresaba unos códigos utilizando el sistema binario en la casilla determinada. "Además, sin algún Digivice o D3 para crear un acceso, tengo que hacer todo manualmente y eso requiere de tiempo y _paciencia_."

Miyako, claro, no apreció nada su forma de explicar. "¿Y se puede saber, _DÓNDE_ esperas que guarde mi D3 con este vestido?"

Las cosas que implicaba esa pregunta eran claras.

Koushirou se ruborizo avergonzado. Ken tosió un par de veces, tratando de aplacar el rubor que bajaba hasta su cuello. Sora y Mimi la miraron con la boca abierta, con cabiéndoles la sorpresa. Yamato y Taichi hacían su mejor intento para no largarse a reír.

"Ehh, sí, como iba diciendo… eh—" Koushirou soltó un poco más el cuello de su camisa, intentó ocultar su incomodidad, mas aun al ver a su actual pareja acercarse a ellos. "No hay una forma rápida de hacer esto—"

"Llevas más de una hora intentándolo, Koushirou-_senpai_, ya deberías haberlo logrado," gruño la pelimorada, apretando los hombros del joven con fuerza.

"Miyako, tal vez deberías calmarte un poco, estoy seguro que Koushirou hace lo que puede—"

Ni siquiera lo intentos de Ken parecían llegar a ella; esto era serio.

"Tal vez todo el ponche se le fue a la cabeza…"

"¡Lo tengo!"

Apenas el genio de la computadora terminó su exclamación, Miyako estaba encima de él tratando de ver lo que había descubierto. "¿Se abrió una puerta? ¿Están en el Digimundo?"

"No, ninguna puerta se he abierto aquí en Japón, no en las últimas horas."

Su irritación se fue junto con las palabras de Koushirou, Miyako cayó sobre una de las sillas _(o quizás fue Ken el que la puso convenientemente ahí)_, sintiendo el pánico hacerse presente de nuevo. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, viendo como la preocupación cubría el lugar. Taichi y Yamato no parecían querer reírse ya, demasiado consternados por sus hermanos menores.

Justo entonces, Daisuke decidió hacer su aparición. "Hey, ¿los encontraron?"

Miyako, y todos los demás, voltearon de verlo de mala manera, porque, no solo era evidente que el muchacho no había estado buscando a sus amigos como dijo, sino además se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que había estado _divirtiéndose_ por su cuenta.

"Obviamente no," respondió Miyako, secamente, pero siendo ignorada completamente.

"Oh, bueno, no creo que sea necesario ya, porque ahí vienen."

Y Daisuke tenía razón, porque en cuanto Miyako se volteo hacia la entrada del gimnasio, vio sus amigos, Hikari y Takeru, caminando muy juntos y tomados de las manos, sonriéndose el uno al otro y con las mejillas ruborizadas y—

—y antes que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Hikari caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, con Takeru a cuestas, y envolvió a Miyako en un fuerte abrazo apenas la tuvo en frente.

"Uh…"

"Muchas gracias, Miyako," susurró la menor de los Yagami. "Muchas, _muchas_ gracias."

Takeru le dio una media sonrisa, haciendo notar su labio roto, y dejó que Hikari lo guiara hasta la pista de baile.

Era obvio que todo el grupo estaba sorprendido, pero Miyako era la más afectada, porque _(verlos ahí parados en el medio de la pista de baile, con los brazos de Takeru alrededor de su cintura y los brazos de Hikari alrededor de sus hombros, sus frentes tocándose ligeramente y ambos mostrando una sonrisa que no había aparecido en sus rostros desde hacía meses, no le era difícil creer que)_ no merecía tal agradecimiento; ninguno de sus intentos por juntarlos había dado resultado, cada uno dejando consecuencias devastadoras además.

_(Era el destino.)_

Porque, así como la vida se encargó de separarlos, esta misma se encargó de juntarlos otra vez.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_Su lugar secreto._

_Un pequeño claro ubicado en un pequeño acantilado junto al mar, rodeado de árboles y arbustos, y que albergaba una abandonada cancha de baloncesto. Al borde de esta cancha, sobre el césped (que necesitaba desesperadamente ser cortado) había una manta, sobre la cual había dos bolso y junto a uno de los bolsos, una cámara digital, que, si se miraba con detención, indicaba una memoria llena._

"_¡Oh, caminó! ¡Eso es una falta, caminó!"_

_Pero nada de esto era importante para los jóvenes que se encontraban allí, y la risa que le siguió a esa exclamación _(una risa relajada, sin preocupaciones y llena de felicidad)_ eran prueba de eso._

"_Esa es su quinta falta, señorita Yagami, me temo que tendré que sacarla del partido."_

_Hikari rió alegremente cuando Takeru la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo uso de su fuerza para levantarle del suelo. Cuando la volvió a depositar en tierra firme, aprovechó su agarre y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos a lo largo de su hombro, siguiendo hasta su cuello, saltando hacia su mejilla, para finalmente devolverse hasta llegar a su oreja. Hikari se había ruborizado en demasía en cuanto los besos continuaron y al sentir el cálido aliento de su novio _(sí, su novio)_, sintió la temperatura de su rostro aumentar._

"_Y lamento decirle que también estará suspendida del próximo encuentro, señorita Yagami," susurró el joven en su oído._

_Hikari se giró entre sus brazos, su sonrisa radiante, con el balón aun en sus manos. Takeru se acercó con intenciones de besarla, o eso creyó, porque apenas cerró los ojos, el rubio le arrebató el balón de las manos y se echo a correr hacia la canasta._

"_¡Oye!" protestó ella, pero sin muchas ganas, pues aun sonreía _(y era increíble, porque no había parado de sonreír desde la noche anterior)_._

_Takeru encestó, como ya era costumbre, y comenzó a celebrar junto a una multitud imaginaria, la cual se hizo presente solo gracias a los sonidos que él hacía. Ella extendió sus brazos en una silenciosa invitación, y el rubio sonrió ampliamente _(las últimas cinco o seis horas habían curado su labio casi por completo)_, trotando hacia ella. En un simple movimiento, que mostró su aceptación, Takeru la abrazó, alzándola del suelo nuevamente._

_Y se sintió tan natural estando ahí en sus brazos, mientras él los giraba alrededor de la cancha, que era casi como lo hubieran hecho siempre _(tal vez si lo habían hecho siempre, esto no era nada diferente a como eran las cosas cuando eran solo amigos, solo que entonces ambos se forzaban a que sus acciones fueran lo mas platónicas posible)_._

_El día de San Valentín se había ido, oficialmente, hace poco más de ocho horas, y era, sin duda, el mejor de la historia para ella._

_Takeru la había encaminado a su departamento, con Taichi siguiéndolos de cerca y clavándoles la mirada en la nuca, y habían llegado a eso de las dos de la mañana. Tímidamente, y con los ojos de sus amigos sobre ellos, Takeru le había dado un pequeño beso de despedida _(con Taichi diciéndole que si intentaba algo más, le partiría la cara)_. Minutos después, Hikari se encontró en su cama, intentando dormir._

_No podía hablar por él, pero Hikari apenas había podido dormir un par de horas cuando su madre la despertó diciéndole que su rubio novio _(si, era su novio, al fin, _alfinalfinalfin_, era su novio)_ la esperaba para dar un paseo._

_Y aquí estaban ahora._

_Perdida en los recuerdos de las últimas horas, ella no se dio cuenta cuando Takeru dejó de girar, deteniéndose junto a la manta. Y nuevamente, se encontró recostada sobre la manta._

"_¿Crees que, si te beso ahora, Taichi me partirá la cara?"_

_La sonrisa traviesa que adornaba su rostro era suficiente para hacerla sentir millones de mariposas revolotear en su estomago, pero fue la forma en que esos ojos azules brillaban _(lo que le susurraban)_ lo que evocó la sonrisa que creció en ella _(y la respuesta que esperaba se reflejara en sus ojos)_._

"_No, siempre y cuando no se entere."_

_Takeru solo emitió un sonido de satisfacción y la besó._

("Te amo. Sabes, como no tienes idea.")

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Se fini. No olviden sus muy agradecidos cometarios. =) yes?  
**


End file.
